


Into The Fire

by Veronica_Sweetheart



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama & Romance, F/M, Romantic Comedy, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-26 13:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12060141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Sweetheart/pseuds/Veronica_Sweetheart
Summary: Tifa spends a weekend getaway with Yuffie in Costa Del Sol. An unexpected encounter with a former enemy evolves into an equally unexpected love affair -with consequences on all sides.





	1. Spark

Daylight faded as the first evening stars shimmered along the horizon.

Tifa Lockhart gazed skyward while leaning forward on the balcony of her suite at the newly erected Posada del Sol. Ocean waves crashed steadily below. With a soft sigh, she realized she had the tendency to stargaze whenever lost in thought over a particular ex-SOLDIER.

_Old habits die hard and all that..._

Since her rocky adolescence in Nibeheim, Tifa learned the hard way that angsty emotions plus Cloud Strife equaled wistful stargazing. She and Cloud were alike in that aspect: Hopeless. She just felt so infinitesimal when it came to Cloud and what he meant to her, or for that matter, what she meant to him. Often times she felt like a tiny speck of dust in the bigger picture of her unconventional life. Surrounded by a ragtag gang of friends in lieu of an actual family. Friends who became family on the brink of the end of civilization as they knew it. A family born from battle and convenience and to be honest, she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

"WHOA Nellie that spigot could blow the ears off a typhon!" a perky, squeaky voice rang out in alarm. "The water pressure isn't nearly so aggressive on the big island. That's just insane!"

A freshly showered and ever-boisterous Yuffie Kisaragi dragged Tifa out of romantic reverie. Or was it brooding? Yet another unwelcome habit she picked up from Cloud. She turned to see the towel-clad ninja tilting her head from side to side, whacking her cranium as she wrung water from her big, Wute ears.

_Graceful._

 Tifa threw an attempt at a condolence over her shoulder, "Perks of your luxury suite: shower jets that will sandblast your entire body."

Yuffie snorted, "Yeah? You read that in the brochure or somethin'? Speaking of which, where we off to tonight?" as she gathered an armful clothes from her suitcase before returning to their shared washroom.

Tifa leaned back, surveying the tropical scenery surrounding their charming suite: A lone palm tree covered in netted twinkling lights swayed gently in the breeze as noisy gulls clambered for their dinner.

The last time she packed her bags and took a much needed vacation (if you could even call it that), the duration of her jolly holiday was spent moping around with Cloud after the defeat of Kadaj and his merry gang of mother-loving misfits. Both Cloud and Tifa lazed their days away on the hot sand or in their big, comfy bed. After all, the point of a Costa del Sol holiday was relaxation and romance, right? That's what the pamphlet said anyhow. The _Brochure_. Which was nothing but a cheap ploy featuring happy couples in stock photos. There was very little romance on her end as Cloud preferred to fall asleep early, rolling around in fitful dreams. Of what? She'd never know for sure. He never spoke about his dreams. Not to her. Not once. Not ever.

_Put THAT in the brochure, why doncha?..._

Tifa preferred to walk along the beach at night while everyone was nestled away in their cabins. That way she could fully appreciate the stars in all their majesty, feeling a hint of the wonder and awe that may have propelled Cid Highwind into his career for Shinra in his former life.

This time around, Tifa's traveling partner was _much_ more energetic.

The whole excursion was Yuffie's idea; She won a Weekend getaway after an excessive amount of time spent in The Golden Saucer's Battle Arena. It was advertised all over local TV: A sixty second commercial of Dio challenging the toughest of the tough to "Come on down and show The Great Dio what greatness you're made of! Grand Prize: three days, three nights romantic getaway in the newly-renovated luxury suite at La Posada de Sol!"

Yuffie needed a vacation, so Yuffie cleaned house. The spirited little ninja-warrior had been pitted against a slew of monsters and madmen. Nothing a hero like lil' ol' Yuffie couldn't handle. Knocking out monsters and madmen was her specialty, and so was snagging their loose materia in the process.

_Duh, like, of course! Their loss, her gain._

After Yuffie's flawless performance, Dio seriously considered putting a disclaimer in his next commercial excluding members of AVALANCHE, SOLDIER, The Turks, or any other members of government or former government institutions from participating in his generous "giveaways".

Upon arrival, Tifa decided that she wanted to pursue activities that didn’t necessarily remind her of Cloud and their last time spent in the very same resort town together. She would go out and have some much needed fun with the spunky little ninja who was singing loud Wutaian pop group songs to herself in the washroom.

This would be something better for the proverbial brochure pamphlet of her life.

* * *

_It ended slowly._

_Everything had been going so well, until it didn’t anymore._

_First he wouldn't call to check-in, and then his trips stretched longer and longer. They would see each other once, maybe twice a month. It wasn't good for her ...or the kids. He wasn't reliable. She loved him dearly, but there came a day when she decided that she just needed to love herself more. He didn't shape up after the geostigma clone incident, so that inevitably meant he had to ship out._

_That day was precisely two weeks prior when she broke him off for good. He returned from a delivery to Gongaga. He spent a rare week at home, the longest stretch in recent memory. The duration of his stay was spent in tedium tuning his bike and modifying weapons to be retrofitted to Fenrir._

_Tifa woke one morning, resolute:_ _"Cloud, don't you think it's time you moved on...?"_

_He looked up from his morning miso, eyes wide in... confusion was it? Dread maybe? It pained her to have to do this to him._

_With an iron will she tore her gaze away, "I think… I think it's time that we both... I'm not happy. I haven't been happy. I don't think you've been either. I know you feel some sort of duty. To me, to the kids ...to... to her..."_

_She faltered only once._

_'Her' being the ghost that always stood between them and a normal life. Well, as normal as one could possibly come close to in this Post-Meteor World._

_Cloud looked away, ashamed. This was a long time coming. The thrill of battle had brought them close, but he was never one to sit still for very long. Tifa had known that particular trait of his since they were kids. The open road called to him, and that was the one call he would always answer._

_"Tifa," he started softly, like tip-toeing around a testy chocobo, "I - I'm sorry I can't be who you need me to be. I haven't felt the same since," now it was Cloud's turn to falter, "-since she died, since Sephiroth... it's like, there's always going to be a part of him inside me, inside my head. Like a glitch that keeps me from functioning normally. I'm no good at explaining it," he stood in frustration before pacing through the small kitchen in their quaint apartment._

_Tifa listened intently. She didn't want normal. She didn't want proper. Ifrit, that wasn't the point! She didn't want to hold anyone back. That's the last thing she ever wanted. She didn't want to be the reason for his unhappiness, his dissatisfaction over how his life turned out. She valued herself more than that, but more nobly, she valued his happiness, too._

_"I'm always going to love you ... and Marlene, Barrett, Denzel, the gang..." he pressed on, trying to save it all from going down the loo, "But I'm never going to be a boyfriend or a father or someone who can be there the way you need me to be..." he trailed off, gripping the back of his chair until his knuckles turned white._

_The rest didn't really matter. There really was nothing more to say. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. Get up, make breakfast, send the kids to school, tend bar, fight the man, repeat._

_They exchanged a few more niceties and words of mutual respect and admiration. This needed to end quick. No use fighting. They did enough of that to save the world. Not once, but twice. Three times if you count that Deepground business. This was just the cookie-cutter diplomatic stuff that happens when two people are in so much pain and just can't make it work anymore. It was the easiest, most painless ending that they both could have hoped for._

_Cloud sat down, settling in to this new, uncharted territory between them. They had explored all the the rest and unfortunately there was no best for last. Now was the time to explore themselves._

_Apart._

_Ever since they were children, Tifa always knew how to ease his pacing. Today she set him free. She stood tall, ever the image of beauty and grace to lean over, brushing his unruly chocobo hair aside to kiss him directly on the forehead. She cleared their breakfast bowls and dropped them in the sink._

_The next morning he was gone._

* * *

 "We should hit up the beach for the concert! There's supposed to be fireworks after—OH! Then we can throw back some draaanks! And wrangle in some gentlemen!" Yuffie's excited voice echoed off the tile walls of their shared washroom.

Tifa contemplated their options as she heard the loud whir of a blowdryer turning on. She pushed herself off the balcony to wander into her designated bedroom. She already showered upon arrival that afternoon and had been lounging around in her silk robe ever since. What to wear? Something fun and flirty, though she wasn't exactly in the mood for romance. Tonight she preferred go just with the flow. No expectations, no desperation. Just relaxation. She settled on a cream colored halter top that exposed her mid-section, a dark denim miniskirt and strappy black sandals, jazzing up her look with some gold hoop earrings, bangle bracelets, and a partial upswept hairdo with a seashell barrette courtesy of the boardwalk market. She applied some mascara, gloss, and spritzed some vanilla scent into the air before walking through it.

"Good enough," she said aloud as she gave herself the once-over in the mirror.

"Good GAWD!" Yuffie's voice rang out behind her. Tifa turned around to see a bug-eyed ninja appraising her look while she brushed her teeth. Yuffie popped the brush out of her mouth to comment further, "Looks like I gotta step up my game tonight with-" she motioned with her hand "–THIS- around!" sputtering toothpaste before shoving the toothbrush back in for a more thorough scrubbing.

Tifa winked, flattered by Yuffie's words of honesty. "I guess I still got it, huh?"

"GOT IT?!" The ninja rinsed her mouth, "-STILL?" before tossing her toothbrush on the counter. "How am I supposed to meet a guy with YOU around? I'm doomed!" she pouted before wiping her mouth with a big fluffy towel.

Tifa smiled softly, securing her earrings, "Oh, stop! Let's work on your outfit. No weapons tonight. Just our fierce looks and our fists. And since when did you become guy crazy?!"

 "I don't go anywhere without a handful of shuriken in my boots," the ninja considered her options. "Where do they go if I'm wearing frou frou girly shoes?"

"Stuff a few in your bra, who cares? " Tifa waved her hand in the air before adjusting her own sandals. "Mind those sharp edges,"

The girls laughed together, relieved to be lighthearted again.

After a bit more primping the pair strolled strolled arm-in-arm together, navigating the winding cobblestone streets. The sights, scents, and sounds of the resort town swirled around them as the other vacationers began to emerge from their villas to experience the seaside nightlife that the charming little coastal town had to offer.

Yuffie had settled on a two-piece outfit composed of a black tube top and knee-length red skirt with a slit up the side. Both pieces were covered with ornamental gold dragons. Tifa lent Yuffie a pair of black heeled sandals (no room for hidden throwing stars, unfortunately), as well as a crash-course in how to walk in said sandals -Literally, because Yuffie crashed into the wall after she took one step. She clung desperately to Tifa for balance as the pair walked carefully down the bumpy old road.

"I am SO not a lady" Yuffie whined, lamenting the loss of her composure due to a pair of any footwear besides her trusty boots.

"Me either!" Tifa laughed. "I'm a fighter, and you're a ninja. We're disguised as ladies for the night," she asserted with vigor. They both laughed again. It felt so good. Tifa rarely laughed these days. She got so caught up in her own emotional tiptoeing around Cloud, her parenting duties, running the bar, running from emotions...

"Wanna head to the beach? There's a swing band playing at the pier tonight."

"I'm game," the younger girl answered with a light shoulder shrug. "If it means I can chuck these contraptions off and dance barefoot for a while, I'm all for it!"

As they rounded the corner, a few whistles could be heard in the distance from some ogling fly-fisherman on the pier. The girls took their flattery, giggled, and kept on going -removing their sandals as they made their way down the ocean steps to the musical sounds and soft lanterns on the beach.

Tifa couldn't help but feel some sort of anticipation as something crackled in the air: It was going to be a fun night.

* * *

 By end of the fireworks display they strolled back into town, energized from the crowd of vacationers that were dancing and singing along to songs that came generations before Tifa and Yuffie were born.

"That was a hoot! Now who wants to do shots??" Yuffie beamed, raising Tifa's arm for her.

Tifa snatched it back in shock, "The hard stuff?! It's _way_ too early for that."

"Oh c'mooooon let's tear it up! We gotta get this party started, sister! It's only ten. Half price everything, _everywhere,_ until eleven," Yuffie asserted matter-of-fact before adding, "and some boys from the beach are headed in that direction..."

The ninja smirked, eyebrows wiggling as she motioned to a nearby watering hole.

" _Only_ ten?" Tifa pulled the reins in quick.

"Oh don't be so old, Teef!" Yuffie teased, lightly slapping her arm. "You're too pretty to be a stick in the mud, ya hear me?!"

"Oh alright," she gave in. " _Old…_ " She brushed off the mild offense to reason that it would be nice to be the tendee instead of the tender for once. Tifa tapped her finger on her chin, "Maybe I can borrow some of their drink recipes. I'll put my own twist on 'em and see what happens." 

"Yeah like how i just _borrow_ materia," Yuffie snorted in bemusement. "I bet you'd make 'em better though. You've got mad mixing skills, yo!"

The older girl smiled at that. Yuffie sounded so familiar in her intonation, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it...

"Or I can charm the Salted Starfish's secret ingredient from the owner," this time Tifa's eyebrows wiggled as she did a little shoulder shimmy for emphasis. The Starfish was the most popular bar in town's signature drink, a favorite among locals and tourists alike.

"Let's do it!" Yuffie concurred. "I bet it's salt…better not be starfish. Gross-ness."

* * *

 An hour, a handful of Banora hard cider shots and one Mideel Iced Tea later, Tifa had a good buzz going. It was nearing 11pm as she checked her PHS for the umpteenth time in case one of the kids messaged her. She flipped it shut reasoning that they'd probably be in bed by now, and she was just looking for any excuse not to relax and have fun. The bar was positively packed. They grabbed seats at the bar, refusing to budge for the next hour, or until...

"Don't break the seal," Tifa warned, "We can't lose our seats. This is no holds barred now, every woman for herself," as patrons packed the establishment from wall to wall.

Yuffie took full advantage of their spot at the bar during happy hour, downing a fruity drink and a handful of shots alongside Tifa, two of which were bought and paid for by a cute young sailor from the beach party. He was roughly Tifa's height with dark hair, tanned skin, and a bright smile. Tifa let Yuffie and her sailor boy to their own devices while simultaneously ignoring unwanted come-ons by vacationing men, both young and old alike. Instead, she chose to focus her attention on the skill of the bartender: an older gentleman with salt and pepper hair and skin that had been wrinkled from the endless summer sun of the coast. He had kind, dark eyes with a twinkle, taking each patron's order with a smile and a nod. His bar-back was a young woman in a bikini, presumably his daughter based solely on their respectful interactions.

Tifa smiled warmly to herself as she thought of Marlene, her little bar-back. She giggled as she pictured Marlene all grown up, working in her bar, and Tifa herself as a kindly old woman, still serving the faithful patrons of 7th Heaven.

::Clink::

A shot glass placed upside down on the bar abruptly pulled Tifa from her musings of the future . She really had to stop daydreaming and pay attention to the world going on around her, glancing up to see the barmaid sporting a cheeky smirk.

"Free drink!"

"Oh?" Tifa's warm brown eyes went wide with amusement, "Did I win?" only teasing, of course, as she assumed one of the potential suitors she brushed off earlier was trying to win her over with some beverages.

"You sure did! Compliments of the suit at the end of the bar!" she motioned with her thumb in that direction.

_Yep._

Tifa didn't spare a glance to whoever bought her the drink. She couldn't give them the wrong impression. It wasn't that she didn't appreciate the gesture, she just wasn't interested -perfectly content doing little more than watching the old bartender in action.

"What'll it be?" the barmaid offered with her hand on her hip.

It was time to spring her plan into action: "How about a Salted Starfish?"  

"Coming right up!"

Yuffie spun around on her bar stool, "Ooooh do you have an admirer?" She tickled Tifa's ribs, referring directly to the empty shot glass on the bar in front of her.

"Oh please," Tifa swatted her hand away, "Probably just some lech. I didn't ask. I just ordered the shot."

The sailor wooing Yuffie butt-in, grabbing both girls by the shoulders before yelling to the barmaid, "Two more of whatever she's having!" as he jabbed his thumb in Tifa's face. The bar maid arrived shortly after with a small tray of caramel-colored shots lined in salt, setting them down one-by-one.

"Well, Yuffie my dear, it looks like you were right," Tifa swirled the rim of the glass before popping a finger in her mouth to savor the flavor. It was a mixture of salt, brown sugar, and something else. Coconut?

"Oh we're not done yet," the barmaid had a twinkle in her eye as she struck a match, lighting the small glasses ablaze, which carmelized the salt and sugar on the rim.

_Pretty._

"OhmiGAWD Is that RENO?!" Yuffie yelled in Tifa's ear, which cause her to wince while carefully lifting a flaming shot glass.

Tifa's eyes flitted above the flame atop small glass to make out a wavy image of the infamous red-haired Turk, who was watching her intently from the end of the bar. From her current state of inebriation, she figured that he was a good six or seven seats away. Reno, the most sadistic, sardonic, and sarcastic of the Turks, appeared almost demonic beyond the flames. His devilish good looks were amplified in the warm, ambient light of the bar. Tifa sat stunned as he lifted his own glass to cheers with her. Her initial shock at his sudden appearance was interrupted when Yuffie's suitor bellowed in her ear, "One, two, ...THREE!" -

"Kempai!" the trio sang in unison, blowing out the flames before downing the shots. It burned like sweet cinnamon and caramel, followed by -she guessed right- Coconut. Tifa felt lightheaded, coughing a little. This bartender was the real deal.

She looked up again to see Reno in the same position, sporting his signature half-smirk. "Yo." he mouthed to her. The crowd faded as they exchanged awkward glances.

"Hi," she mouthed back, waving shyly and lowering her head.

Tifa wasn't sure why she was acting so bashful. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the charged atmosphere, maybe it was the fact that she was officially single and she couldn't hide from handsome men anymore. But Reno didn't know about that...

Did he?

* * *

  _The last time Tifa encountered Reno was nearly two months prior._

_On one ordinary night in 7th Heaven, the Shinra Department of Administrative Research stomped into her bar a mere twenty minutes before last call, continuing to stay well past the average patron's welcome. However the kind bartender couldn't find it in her heart to kick them out for being too rowdy. After everything they'd been through, settling upon a mutual respect for one another seemed more amicable, and definitely more manageable. Tifa never charged Turks for their drinks, not these days. Yet they always left a hefty tip; MORE than enough to cover their collective alcohol habits. Their money was no longer blood money now that Rufus was attempting to right his wrongdoings. Still, Tifa remained wary..._

_That particular night, Tifa caught Reno eying her up (nothing out-of-character for the fiery Turk) as she made her way over to the small corner table to serve the suited group of government workers. A game of poker was well underway and Reno, much to her chagrin, had propped his muddy booted feet on her table. If there's one thing Reno was definitely born without, it was tactful consideration. Tifa appraised the rest of the group in front of her: Elena was deep in thought, contemplating her dealt hand while Tseng chewed furiously on a cigar that hadn't yet been lit yet. Tifa noted that he held the winning hand as she placed his Dirty Martini next to his wrist. Rude was dour and stone-faced as usual, his odds weren't favorable. That, and he had the most amount of Gil wagered on the table. 'Bluffer, like always,' Tifa noted wistfully 'But maybe his perpetual poker face will work to his advantage tonight.' Rude had always been kind to her. He approached her with air of hopeful reservation, but truth be told she just wasn't interested. She loved Cloud and that was that, right?_

_...Right?_

_"Feet off the table, Turk," Tifa asserted as she set Reno's vodka on the rocks near his muddy, unlaced boots. She looked him dead in the eye to get a handle on his current state of inebriation. Reno didn't break eye contact as a cigarette hung precariously from his bottom lip,_ _dramatically removing one foot, and then the other, stomping each boot on the floor for emphasis. He sat up straight, exaggerating good posture as he adjusted his cigarette to take a long drag. "Any other requests, Miss Manners?" he said, challenging Tifa's authority, before blowing the smoke out of his nose like a giant jerk of a dragon._

_"Yeah," she moved to snatch the cigarette from his mouth, "this is a non-smoking establishment. It ain't pre-meteor anymore," as she headed back to the bar to ash it in the sink._

_Reno sat in utter shock as the other Turks Oooh'd and chuckled at him._ _It was enough that she allowed him to smoke in her bar, and that she even let Tseng stink up the join with a cigar from time to time._

_Tonight he was pushing it._

_What a night for Cloud to be out of town... Reno always acted up when he wasn't around._

_Before she could get too far, however, he snatched her wrist. The offending cigarette fell through her fingers and onto the floor as he pulled her hand close to his nose, audibly sniffing her wrist in a crude fashion. He let out a moan followed by a comedic growl. Tseng laughed out loud, which was highly uncharacteristic for the Leader of The Turks. That is, of course, unless he had more than a few drinks in his system. Elena rolled her eyes as she slouched forward, folding her deck in defeat. She leaned back in her chair once again to sip on her fruity cocktail. Tifa could practically feel Rude's jealous eyes shooting daggers at Reno as he made an alpha-male move on the girl he liked. Even with those signature shades, Rude gave himself away._

_In lieu of starting a fist fight and dampening the all-around good mood, Tifa simply snatched her hand back and bopped Reno on the head with her tray._

_"Ow!" he feigned injury, rubbing his red mane for emphasis._

_"Behave,'"she smirked at him, "or I'm cutting you off for the night, Mister." They both knew she could easily sock him. It was all in good fun._

_"Don't know how, gorgeous," he grinned back, giving her a wink as he extracted a fresh cigarette from his coat pocket. "I'll take a gin and tonic!" he called after her, chugging his vodka drink before holding out his glass for her to retrieve it._

_The tired barmaid rolled her eyes, snatching the glass before sauntering back to the bar to begin closing down for the night._

_Reno simply shook his head before returning to the matter at hand: Cheating Tseng blind and clearing out the lot of them._

* * *

Reno was still Reno: tall, cocky, good-humored, and with a wicked smile to boot. Tifa noted the hint of danger lurking behind his mako-enhanced eyes; Her enemy-turned-ally could charm the skirt off of any unsuspecting lady. Luckily she wasn't just anyone, and she knew Reno to be highly suspect in such instances.

Reno motioned his head in an upward nod, coaxing her to come over and meet him.

Tifa caught herself before this turn of events went further than it already had. Her whole demeanor changed as she jolted upright.

 _Ohhh NO._ _No, no, nonono._

She wasn't going to fall for this. No way. She knew she had to sober up quick, her expression shifting from coy girl tactics to a stark realization: She couldn't trust herself. Not with a wild card like Reno hanging around, flustering her to no end.

With this sudden realization came instant sobriety: 

She had to get out. Fast.

"Yuff, you have your PHS, right?" Tifa asked the younger girl in a hurry.

"Yeah, why?" she gave Tifa a side-eye, sincerely puzzled by her the sudden change in demeanor.

"I'm going to the restroom but it's super packed in here, y'know, just in case we get separated. Call me if you can't find me. Don't know if I'll make it back before last call."

"O...kay," Yuffie trailed, watching Tifa dart through the crowd. "What was that about?" She turned back to get another look at Reno, but he was gone. Yuffie shrugged her shoulders, spinning like a little kid on her barstool before returning her attention to the cute sailor boy buying her drinks.

"I hope you can keep up with me, little lady!" he smiled, clinking his glass against hers.

Yuffie grinned wide, baring her teeth, "Is that a ...challenge?"

He had no idea what he was in for did he?

Tifa expertly bobbed and weaved through the crowd, desperate to retreat from the wily Turk and his womanizing ways. She anticipated that he would follow her, there's no way that he wouldn't. Men like Reno refused to be ignored. He wouldn't let her off the hook easy, no way, no how. He bought her a drink and she accepted. When the straight male mating call goes unanswered, they tend to want to know why. They'll go to great lengths, any lengths, to find out. And why in Hades did she have to act so goofy like that? She could have kicked herself for letting her guard down for even one second. Reno was definitely going to be relentless in finding her now. She knew how he operated, witnessing it for herself numerous times in her own establishment: Reno chased women like it was his job, and _boy_ did he _ever_ love his job. He also made it known in the past just how attracted he was to her in particular. Not that it mattered, really. Men chased after her all the time. The only man she had ever really wanted to chase her didn't exactly return her affections, since he preferred to chase memories instead...

_The story of her life._

She was an emotional masochist and she knew it. Maybe Reno knew it, or at least sensed it, too.

Come to think of it, whenever she and Reno had fought hand-to-hand he was _downright sadistic_ -like he had cornered the perfect prey. He might have seen something in her that the beast inside of him was desperate to force into submission; Somehow knowing she was a true glutton for guilt and punishment, as a government profiler can sense through years of training (with a little help from their mako-heightened intuition).

_After a particularly rough day in primary school, Tifa was sent home for fighting with some boys at recess. She recalled her father in his wisdom trying to console her by telling her that "little boys can't help but to pick on the girls that they like". Tifa fought back so hard that those boys never bothered her again._

Judging by each and every time that Reno chose to torture her in particular with his Mag Rod (fuck that thing. Seriously), Reno _definitely_ liked Tifa. She fought him so hard that he wrecked her entire neighborhood and still came back for more, never retreating for too long. He just couldn't stay away, could never leave well enough alone.

She opted to head for the restroom and plan her escape from there.

Catching a glimpse of Reno in hot pursuit, she ducked into the ladies room. Naturally, the place was packed wall to wall with all sorts of women waiting for stalls to open up, applying makeup, adjusting bra straps and pantyhose, gossiping about potential love interests.

Tifa surveyed the area and as luck would have it, there was a window on the far end of the restroom just past a row of occupied washbasins.

"Excuse me ladies," she sang out sweetly as she hurried by them, exiting swiftly through the window and onto the sandy street below.

She heard a few gasps from gossiping women as she landed gracefully in an alleyway. Quietly, after checking that her skirt and handbag were still secure, she darted back toward the main road, hoping with all her might to blend in with the wandering nightlife. With any amount of luck she would be back to her suite before Reno realized she was never coming out of that restroom again.

Of course she couldn't be so lucky.

Just as she stepped back out into the brightly lit cobblestone street bustling with food and souvenir vendors, she caught sight of the hot-headed Turk. He had stepped outside for a smoke, and she bore witness to his genuine surprise when he spotted her in return. Tifa's eyes blew wide, and before she knew what she was doing, her legs carried her swiftly in the opposite direction.

"Hey!" Reno yelled after her, crushing his cigarette beneath his boot before giving chase. "Tifa! Wait!" he yelled after her. "What gives?" he muttered to himself as he hit the ground running.

She ran even faster now, catching her stride as ebony hair trailed behind her. Her heart thumped as an odd wave of exhilaration came crashing over her. She brushed the odd yet not entirely unwelcome feeling aside as she neared the inn, practically tearing her keycard from her handbag. All she had to do was bound up one small flight of stairs and unlock the door. Then she could hide from Reno and the rest of the world, snuggling under her blankets forever. Or until Yuffie found her and dragged her out by her freshly-pedicured toenails.

As fate would have it, she just wasn't quick enough. Reno darted out in front of her from an alleyway as she crashed into him with an unceremonious "Oof!"

"Hey-HEY," he grabbed her by the shoulders, gripping her tight. "Jeez Louise, what's the hurry? Where's the fire?" he cooed in that smooth voice of his with a hint of alarm, steadying her as she swayed.

Damn alcohol slowing her down like that. And damn him! He wasn't even out of breath after all that running! She jerked out of his grip, truly aggravated now.

Reno took it all in stride, putting his hands up in a no harm, no foul fashion. "I don't mean to interrupt your late-night run, here, but an old friend buys you a drink and you take off? That's not very nice," he raised his eyebrows. Tifa glanced up at his tall frame, annoyed. "Aaand you left the little Wute ninja back at the bar," he chided, easing into a playful smirk. His eyes softened at her lack of comment, "What's the matter?" All of this seemed very out-of-character coming from the sweet, good natured, fist-fighting bartender that he fancied a visit to every now and again.

Had they ever been alone together? The realization seemed to strike them both at the very same time.

"Why'd you follow me, Reno? I'm tired," she huffed, taking a wary step back.

"Judging from your sprint across town just now, I think you might be fibbing about that. I don't want to bother you but jeez, when you bolt from me I'm gonna assume something is wrong, yo."

She huffed, crossing her arms.

"Nothing's wrong, Reno. I had a long day."

The normally sure-willed Turk was unsure of what do with this aggravated woman in front of him. Tifa rarely acted so edgy, even when he went out of his way to get her fired up. She always held it together with style and grace.

Tifa swore she saw a light bulb illuminate above his head before he blurted out his next transgression: 

"Where the heck is Spike?"

There it was. She couldn't run from that question, so she figured she may as well be honest (considering she wasn't going to get rid of him by lying to him. A Turk like Reno could practically sniff out dishonesty).

"...He's not here," she replied after a short, contemplative silence with her eyes cast downward.

"Oh?"

Oh, indeed. She knew what he was really asking, suggesting:

_You alone tonight sweetheart?_

Gods be good, he figured out her reluctance to speak on the matter so he said no more. Reno was an asshole but he wasn't a total jerk. Not all the time, anyhow. He figured he had to do something, so he broke the tension that had bubbled up between them:

"Well, Lockhart, you're lookin' mighty fine tonight. Not that you're not a knockout every night –no pun intended. Seems a shame for you to hit the hay so early and I've been looking for some company, yo. Rude had the same idea about turning in early and left me high and dry," he ambled on with his hands in his pockets, kicking up dust from the cobblestone with his heavy boot. "-went back to the room over an hour ago. Couldn't convince him to come out and play," pausing to light up a cigarette, taking a drag while he adjusted the ever-present goggles atop his forehead. "I thought my night was a dud until I saw this pretty lady across the bar, and wouldn't you know it? She RAN from me! Like a stark raving lunatic! Like I grew three heads and she couldn't get away from me fast enough. I tell ya..." he trailed off with a smirk and a shake of his head.

"She mighta figured I'm a Turk. It's the suit that gives it away. Every time, yo," he winked.

Tifa softened at his attempt to be friendly, "I'm sorry, I just..."

"It's all good," he cut her off. "Say no more. Just, please don't be tired or whatever it is that you don't wanna talk about. I got the memo. Loud and clear." He scratched the back of his head before placing his free hand in his pocket. "I like it better when you're smiling and telling me what to do."

Was Reno nervous? She had to be imagining things. Still, he seemed compelled to put on a show in front of his companions. She liked this softer side of him (with her guard up, naturally).

"How bout you buy me a drink and you tell me all about your long day? Or we can just make fun of the old-timers who're trynna act young 'cause they're on vacation?"

Tifa sighed, _'Why does he have to be so good-looking? And funny, like always. Damn it all...'_

"Okay," she relented, "but I'm NOT a stark-raving lunatic."

"Whatever you say, gorgeous," he winked again, extending his elbow to her.

She gave in and gave him a chance.

They walked arm-in-arm back to the bar, chit-chatting like old frenemies do.

* * *

To be continued...


	2. Ignite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filthy.  
> I regret nothing.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> ~V

"So whatcha guys talk about last night all comfy cozy in the corner, _hmm_?" Yuffie prodded, pointing an accusatory fork full of pancakes at Tifa, swirling it in the air before popping them in her mouth.

Even now the willful little ninja still had a hard time maneuvering silverware over chopsticks, as she held her fork and knife the way a toddler would. Tifa found this quite endearing. After all the madness that they'd been through, Yuffie had become a surrogate sibling to her. She knew the feeling was mutual -based on the fact that Yuffie had a knack for calling her 'sister'. Also, both girls sported a pink ribbon in one way or another to honor their fallen companion: the omnipresent Ancient who was with them every step of the way. Even now, an empty chair sat at the table they both occupied. Nothing had to be said about it, no words exchanged, just a silent knowing that even though she followed the Lifestream into the Promised Land, Aerith would always be with them.

_You girls are too much fun. I could never leave you behind._

Tifa offered the ninja a sly smile before sipping on a hot cup of tea. They shared a lovely breakfast on the balcony a la room service as the salty mid-morning air wafted on the breeze above them. The classic sound of surf and seagulls floated in on the wind while the sun shone brightly overhead, heating up the day ahead of them.

"Ohh this and that _..._ " Tifa bluffed, inspecting her fingernails in the process.

"Oh PUH-LEEZ!" Yuffie scoffed, her loud mouth full of food, washing down her pancakes with a loud gulp of juice. "You were practically on that dirty Turk's lap! Did he kiss you?"

Tifa set down her mug, tapping her nails on the white ceramic with light tinkling noise. "Once," she confessed, "but it's not what you're thinking," she pointed a finger directly at her companion. "So don't you go thinking I'm like _that_."

"As if! We're all _like that_ when good looking people come near us, get what I mean?" Yuffie stabbed another forkful of food before shoving it in her mouth. "I was born at night but not last night, gimme a break!" she muffled through her food.

Tifa sighed, recanting that she and Reno returned to the bar not long after their little cat and mouse game, and quite surprisingly, he remained respectful. Gentlemanly, even. The bar had cleared out a little bit, freeing up a corner booth for them to snag and settle into. What she failed to notice, however, was Yuffie on the far end of the bar making plans with her newfound man-friend, eyeing up Tifa and the Turk suspiciously. What a pair. As the drinks flowed freely, Tifa leaned into him. She purposely left out the part where he was practically breathing down her neck, and where she practically, maybe, _almost_ liked it. Okay she liked it. More than a little, and if she was being _practically_ honest, way more than almost. If that made any sense.

Not much made sense to her in this crazy life, so she became a self-sufficient expert at going with the flow.

When last call rang, Reno, in a rare display of graciousness, helped Tifa to stand on her own two feet.

Tifa Lockhart, ever the image of beauty and grace, loved to serve others, but couldn't help herself when even a few drinks had overloaded her system. What a silly role-reversal she had found herself tangled up in...

Maintaining his show of chivalry, Reno draped his tailored suit coat over her shoulders as they walked -scratch that- as he basically _carried_ her tipsy tush back to her luxury suite. When he tried to kiss her goodnight, she - _oh Shiva-_ she nearly _let_ him, turning her head ever so slightly so he caught the corner of her mouth instead. It was like something out of a bad movie she and Jessie used to throw popcorn at down at the movieplex -before 'Loveless' blew into town (to be fair, they threw popcorn at that, too, and were removed from the premises not long after).

She pulled away from Reno with a sharp intake of breath, avoiding eye contact. She mumbled a thank you and goodnight before tossing his jacket over his head and slamming the door behind her.

And that was that.

"So you gonna see him again? Let him _sliiiiide_ right into first base?"

Yuffie liked to push hot-button issues. Yuffie gave no fucks.

Tifa huffed before moving to stab a forkful of her own breakfast. Yuffie wouldn't be Yuffie unless she was grinding on someone's nerves. Tifa honestly didn't know how Reno would want to spend any more time with her after she left him hanging like that.

No use in worrying about it now, though… It was merely a chance encounter. Best to let it all go. The Turk in question was nothing but trouble and she didn't need anymore of that in her life. Not if she could help it, anyhow.

"I don't know. We didn't make any plans. All I know is that he and Rude are in town until tomorrow, _so he says._ Those two are always up to no good," she wiped her mouth before dropping her napkin onto her plate. "We'll see..."

As the hour came to a close they discussed Yuffie's companion from the night before. According to Yuffie, he didn't know how to dance but _boy_ did he know how to kiss...

Tifa sipped some more tea while half-listening to Yuffie's escapades. It was nice to be, well, normal _._ No fighting monsters, no battling megalomaniacs, no standoffs with Shinra and The Turks. In fact, to Tifa's utmost yet not entirely unpleasant surprise, she was even warming up to one of them. Best to keep him at arm's length though. She was no fool. Some things are best left on vacation; Memories and nothing more. She could only hope that when she saw Reno in her bar again that they'd just be normal around one another. No awkwardness, no more passes made beyond flirty, playful banter.

What a long way they'd all come from the calamities and battles and even the lesser squabbles over the past five years…

Tifa froze mid-sip as she remembered the night before: At one point Reno leaned in to comment on someone's ridiculous hairdo: _"That lady looks like she's got a goddamned chocobo nest going on up there,"_ he deadpanned, to which she nearly spit out her drink. Tifa could have sworn he was using it as an excuse to brush his lips against her ear. She was a bit hazy from her second Mideel Tea and at that point she might have let him get away with much more than that. He smelled like musky cologne and cigarette smoke and something a bit more primal.

It had been a painfully long time since she was intimate with, well, anyone. The last time she had _relations_ was in this very town with Cloud in his private villa, which she purposely avoided. She didn't want to dredge up any suppressed memories of intimate moments with him when she was trying her best to move forward with her life. Not that it was anything to write home about-unless the letter included a paragraph detailing that whenever she was with Cloud she knew he was picturing someone else. ( _Also: Dear Marlene, don't open this letter until you're eighteen. As a matter of fact, don't open this letter ever. Love, Tifa_.)

Sex with Cloud was choreographed and somewhat painful. Not physically, but dynamically and emotionally. Maintenance sex. He was beyond her reach even when he was inside of her. She couldn't recall a single moment that he had ever looked her in the eyes during any of it, and looking back she could kick herself for giving everything to someone who couldn't even _see_ her. Not the way she wanted. Not the way she knew deserved to be seen.

Tifa dutifully finished the last of her tea, placing the cup in its saucer before getting ready for the day. She deserved a good cup of tea and a good day at the very least.

* * *

Later that afternoon while lost in a cheesy crime novel, Tifa begrudgingly found herself being set up on a double date -a _blind_ double date at that.

"He's cute! He thought you were gorgeous when he saw you sitting at the bar last night, but he was too afraid to come up to you when he saw you blowing guys off," Yuffie said while munching on an apple behind the kitchenette. "You know, except for Reno. Ya sneaky little mog."

Tifa buried her face in a pillow on the couch and groaned. She didn't want to be stuck with some stranger all night. She hadn't heard from Reno at all. He had her number -not that she expected to hear from him or anything like that. That wasn't his style, _but still..._ Maybe she shouldn't have left him hanging on her doorstep like that.

Wait why was she even thinking about it?

"His name is Diego. He's Dalton's best friend since childhood. They're both on Naval leave from Junon and they..." Tifa tuned her friend's voice out at that point. She had enough of military men. She also figured that Dalton was the great kisser who was all over Yuffie the night before, buying them both shots and sucking on Yuffie's neck. She hadn't called him by name until that moment, presumably to try to give off the vibe that she wasn't exactly excited about meeting a new guy. Tifa knew better. She'd seen it a thousand times before in the hopeful faces of her bar patrons. Everyone was looking for love in all the wrong places.

Oh well. If she got a free dinner out of the deal she supposed she could suffer through it for an hour or two. Hopefully she could shake her blind date after dinner and make her way to the bar or a dance club. Alone. And maybe she would run into Reno again. And maybe this time she wouldn't run from him. She quickly shook that rogue thought from her head. _Silly._

Tifa made sure to squeeze in a quick phone call to check-in with Marlene and Denzel before hopping in the shower. The kids were staying with Cid and Shera in Rocket Town for the duration of her holiday weekend. From the sounds of it, the kids were driving Cid up a wall, due to the fact that she heard him yelling in the background: _"These dang kids are **driving me up a wall!** **Shera!** Get off the damn phone and get over here and help me clean up this goddamned mess!"_

Tifa made a mental note to send Cid a big bottle of his favorite whiskey and a basket of Tea as a thank you for all his hard work, wrangling in two headstrong adolescents in a post-meteor world, which, in her humble opinion, was almost as difficult as raising some feisty chocobos during their first heat.

For dinner Tifa chose a little black dress that hugged her body in _all_ the right places. The lace in the back partially exposed the skin of her neck, back, and shoulders. She wore her signature dangling earrings with a long pendant necklace to match. She swept her hair up in the same style as the night before, holding it in place with a crimson red passion flower. She chose a fragrance before executing the old 'spray and walk through' again. As she gathered her dinner clutch and pulled on her black pumps she heard Yuffie nearly gag-

"Come ON, Tifa! How do I compete?"

"It's not a competition, Yuffie," Tifa replied as she slid on her pair of black heels. "And what kind of competition is it when you have a real date and I have to make conversation with someone I never met? 'Sides, you look gorgeous," she tried to shift the energy off of her and onto making Yuffie feel a little bit more confident about herself.

Now that Yuffie was the de-facto leader of Wutai, she realized all the fun she had missed while she had been out fighting the power with Cloud and Company. She missed out on dating, on a chance to get to know someone that maybe she'd get to spend her life with. Come to think of it, Tifa had missed out on quite a bit, too. But she was telling the truth, Yuffie did look stunning as she donned a dark purple cocktail dress with red pumps and some contemporary Wute Jewelry. Her hair was styled in a cute bob and adorned with some sparkling hairpins that Tifa helped her pick out at the boardwalk market. Tifa bought a few of the same pins to bring back as souvenirs for Marlene. Little trinkets and treasures from her travels always delighted Marlene, who kept them locked away for safekeeping (you know, in case another holy meteor came crashing into them again).

"Hurry up or we're gonna be late!" Tifa yelled as she swung open the villa door into the warm evening air.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Sweet suffering Shiva, woman," Yuffie huffed as she slipped on her other shoe, following Tifa out the door.

The two girls strolled arm-in-arm again to the new restaurant known as "The Big Kahuna" (another one of Dio's acquisitions, no doubt) where a large crowd waiting to be seated gathered outside.

"He hasn't called or texted," Yuffie stated worriedly. "I guess I can check with the hostess. Maybe he got us a table already. I'll go see what's up." Yuffie walked inside as Tifa stood in the crowd of people who didn't have dinner reservations. Tifa had a sneaking suspicion that she and Yuffie didn't have reservations, either. Yuffie was new to the game.

She returned with a worried look, "They don't have a reservation under his name. I think we got stood up. What. A. JERK-FACE" Yuffie's fists were shaking with rage.

"Yuffie," Tifa started gently, cautiously, "when did you make these plans with him?"

"Last night!" she shot back defensively. "He said he wanted to go out to dinner tonight and that he wanted to take me here and that he wanted to show me his wave runner. He said his friend owned a yacht!" Yuffie realized her error as she spoke. It was plastered all over her beet-red face. She may as well have taken a black permanent marker and wrote "dolt" in kanji on her own forehead.

"How much did you guys drink?" Tifa gently prodded.

"A lot," Yuffie looked at the ground, grinding her foot in the cobblestone.

"And he has your PHS number, but you don't have his?"

"No wonder I'm single, ugh!" the ninja hung her head in utter defeat. She was usually so swift and crafty. The alcohol must have really done a number on her, too.

Tifa thought fast to run damage control- "Hey! Don't worry about it. Let's just put our names down and wait for a table. If they show, cool. If not, whatever. We'll just go out and make some new friends, okay?"

Tifa was extra-cheerful about her on-the-spot resolution in the hopes that Yuffie wouldn't drown herself in the ocean or commit some sort of seppuku ritual from rejection and shame (The people of Wutai were a bit too serious when it came to that kind of stuff). But then again, when had Yuffie EVER been serious? Tifa couldn't recall a time when Yuffie stayed upset for too long. She couldn't have her friend down in the dumps. Otherwise they'd both be up shit's creek with a miserable, wasted vacation to boot.

The little ninja looked up at Tifa now, as she gently placed her hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Okay deal!" Yuffie smiled up at her caring friend.

That was the feisty ninja Tifa knew and loved. You couldn't keep her down for long. Tifa put her name in for a table, opting for them to wait at the bar until proper seating opened up.

"We can check out some of the specialty drinks they have here, too," she trailed off as she caught something out of the corner of her eye: A shock of red hair seated neatly in a booth on the opposite side of the dining area.

She turned her head to glimpse Reno seated awfully close to a blonde woman, directly across from a bald head that could only be Rude -who just so happened to be cozied up to a woman who held a bit of a resemblance to Tifa (from behind, anyhow). This didn't surprise her in the least bit. What _did_ surprise her, however, was seeing Reno with a girl.

Wait- _why_ did that surprise her? And frankly, why did it bother her? She didn't have any right to be bothered. But _come on!_ Stood up by a blind date, if there ever even WAS a date in the first place, and now Reno canoodling with some girl after he was sweet talking and tried to kiss her the night before? What came next? Cloud and a girl who looked like Aerith waltzing in the door? For crying out loud!

Tifa was fuming now and it was Yuffie's turn to pick up on it.

"I know that look. I don't like that look. What's wrong?" Yuffie turned to her her, sensing the older girl's distress. "Are you about to lay the hurt on somebody?"

Tifa responded by looking sharply in the direction of the Turks and their ...dates?

Yuffie's eyes trailed to the booth in question to elicit a simple, "Oh."

"Oh is right," Tifa spun back to the bar, crossing her arms and holding her head high, bouncing a leg on her knee, clearly irritated. Why was she irritated? Reno was a jerk. What did she expect?

"Stupid Turkeys. We can always leave," Yuffie offered cautiously. She remained calm but some sort of dread was all too common when Tifa was pissed. It took A LOT to piss off Tifa, and when you did, you either made nice or said your prayers and got the hell out of the way.

"I'm staying right where I am," Tifa said as she slapped some gil on the bar. A few minutes passed and she downed a fruity Colada quickly.

"You wanna talk about it?" Yuffie asked.

"Nope," Tifa replied, motioning for the middle-aged female bartender to give her a refill. "Double shot please."

"They still haven't noticed us," Yuffie pointed out as more patrons piled into the restaurant, bumping into them from behind. "We can leave now before it gets really awkward."

"Hold that thought," Tifa cut her off while motioning for the bartender again, allowing the alcohol to give her courage. "Excuse me," she began, "Could you please deliver a shot to the red-haired man in that booth over there? You can't miss him, the one with the baldy and the blondie," she smiled sweetly.

"Of course," the bartender with kind eyes replied. "What can I get you?"

"A filthy dick," Tifa deadpanned.

Yuffie snorted, "NO!" covering her mouth before an even bigger laugh came out.

"And a shot of your top-shelf whiskey for me, please," Tifa added. She looked Yuffie dead in the eyes now, "After this, we leave. I lost my appetite. Maybe we should just head over to the club, yeah?"

"That sounds like a plan to me, sister!" Yuffie giggled as she sipped her drink through a straw, ready for the show to begin.

The bartender giggled at the girls, "I like your style. That guy looks like he's got it coming. The cute ones always do. Dirty devils, all of em."

"Look casual," she whispered to Yuffie as a waitress made her way over to the table with the aptly-named shot.

Reno looked up at the waitress with a grin. Tifa flipped her hair over her shoulder with her head held high. She readied her shot of whiskey. She and Yuffie watched expectantly as the waitress spoke to Reno and nodded in their direction. The recognition donned on his face as he looked over at the pair of girls seated at the bar. She mimicked his motion from the night prior and raised her shot glass to him. He smirked and followed suit.

"Kampei, you jackass," she whispered, and they downed their shots simultaneously.

Without bothering to look again at the foursome in the booth, Tifa stood from her bar stool, straightened her dress, dropped some gil on the bar, grabbed her clutch, said: "C'mon Yuff, let's fly!" -before both girls swiftly and efficiently exited the restaurant.

"Ohmi-GAWD that was classic, Teef! Did you _see_ the dirty looks that blondie was giving you? And Rude practically spit his drink when he realized it was you! Maaan has he got it bad for you! Did Reno even tell him you were in town? I wonder if he even knows you two hung out last night," Yuffie chased after her. "You. Are. Amaze-balls!" She stopped in her tracks, eyes wide, "Teach me your ways…" as she held out her arms in a pleading fashion.

Tifa laughed loudly, "I've never done anything like that before, Yuff!"

Truth be told, she was proud of herself. It felt good to stick it to a dude like that. She had never been so bold when Cloud upset her. Something about Reno just brought that out in her. She was bothered by his date, she could admit that much to herself, but what bothered her more was that she was letting playboy Reno's womanizing ways get to her. This wasn't like her at all. Best to get out now before it got worse.

She was better than that. Maybe it was time to reassess her situation. Her little holiday would be over soon and she could return to normalcy.

Whatever _that_ was.

* * *

Tifa had lost track of time as midnight drew near. Ever since their earlier encounter at the restaurant, she and Yuffie were tearing up the dance floor in nightclub near the inn. They danced in a circle of girls their age who were more than ready to party, and they joined in to some line-dancing while Tifa lamented the lack of her cowboy boots. At one point they even got wrangled into a conga line comprised of people who were old enough to be their grandparents. The same people she and Reno poked fun at the night before...

After losing Yuffie to a cute guy who was ready and willing to dance with her, Tifa decided to take a breather to order a bottle of water. She handed the bartender her gil before turning back towards the dance floor, leaning forward against a railing to scan the crowd. She zeroed-in on Yuffie: bumpin' and grindin' with the guy who snagged her away earlier. She flashed a toothy, hilarious grin in Tifa's direction as if to say: "Lookie what I got!"

_'See, Yuff? No worries. They come and they go,'_ she thought wistfully.

Tifa wanted Yuffie to enjoy her youth before the reality of adulthood -not to mention the fact that she was next in line for the throne of Wutai and all of the responsibilities that came with it- came crashing down upon her pretty little head. Yuffie could handle it, though. She had been through more than her fair share of battles and crises already, and she was resolute in the restoration of Wutai to its former glory. For now at least, Yuffie Kisaragi, The Single White Rose of Wutai, deserved to be a young vacationer without a care in the world.

Tifa took a sip of water, enjoying the cooling sensation that washed over her. Her body went still, however, as she felt a warm hand on the small of her back. The smell of cigarette smoke and cologne tickled her nostrils as she realized what was happening. She had to do a double-take because _Reno_ was now cozied up beside her, his large hand planted firmly on her lower back.

He took a drag from his cigarette, taking care to exhale away from her before leaning in to speak into her now-messy hair, "Nice moves out there. Didn't know you could line-dance. Should have figured as much since you were raised out in bumfuck."

Her insides sparked and crackled. _Not good_. She stole a quick glance up at him, and he flashed her his signature lopsided grin before taking another drag, narrowing his eyes in anticipation of her response, blowing the smoke out the side of his mouth, refusing to break eye contact.

_'_ _Wait what did he say!? Jerk!'_

She chose to let that one slide. She did slam a door in his face last night, not to mention sent him a 'fuck you' cocktail not too long ago. She supposed she owed him one little dig.

_All's fair..._

_Still…_

"Where's your date?" Tifa offered, looking back to the dance floor, refusing to look at him now. She felt his eyes practically burning into her.

_Bumfuck…_

Her blood pressure spiked.

Ignoring her question, he offered instead, "How 'bout you and me, huh?" as he stroked his fingertips up and down her shoulder which caused gooseflesh to form.

_Not good._ She pulled away slightly.

" _How bout you and me_ what?" she pulled back to give him the stink eye. But before her brain could register what was happening, Reno grabbed her by the waist, ushering her back to the dance floor.

When did her limbs stop working? How did her get her out there so easily? Everything was a blur. The music and bass pumped and the lights were low as they were absorbed into the dimly-lit sea of bodies, bumping and swaying to the music. Reno held her from behind, rubbing his palms on her hips, coaxing her to move. To her complete astonishment and horror, her body obliged. She'd be hard pressed to openly admit that it felt good to be touched in such a way. His nearness made her shiver. His touch was electric. Tifa half-consciously leaned into him, rubbing her backside against his pelvis.

Reno tilted his face into her neck and shoulder. "Tease," he laughed before he nipping her neck. A barely-contained gasp escaped her traitorous mouth as she desperately hoped and prayed that he hadn't heard her over the music.

The hotheaded Turk whirled her around so that she was facing him now. She looked up at him for the briefest moment before he moved to claim her open mouth, pressing his lips to hers before claiming her entirely with his tongue, coaxing her to open up to him. This was his evil plan all along: get her now before she could turn away from him again.

For Tifa, kissing Reno was like swimming in the ocean. If she went too far out she would surely get swept away by the undertow, unable to turn back, unable to be rescued as she slipped too deep, washed away with the churning tide.

His touch felt so good, so wrong (foreign -traitorous, even), but at the same time, so right _._ So she went ahead and let herself get swept under by the strong, impeding current of this wild man who was kissing her with the force of a hurricane. To hell if she didn't kiss him back. They kissed each other with equal fervor as his hands roamed her body. She held on for dear life, winding her arms around his shoulders, running her fingers through his wild red mane. Reno used his powerful hands to forcefully grind her hips into his own.

She had never been touched this way before. Not even once. Not ever.

He broke away to talk dirty into her ear, "I was hoping you'd come around, yo."

That was a surprise. Wasn't he just on a date? Did he leave her behind? What in the world was going on here?

Tifa gasped at his unrelenting nearness. Her insides were molten lava, her most sensitive parts begging -no- _screaming_ for attention. Never had she felt so unleashed, so wanton, so very desired. Reno seemed more than willing to give her everything she wanted and more.

_What was it she wanted, again?_

He darted his tongue onto the soft flesh of her neck before breathing heavily in her ear. "Tifa," he strained, and she could practically hear him smiling from ear to ear, "I know what I want. Tell me what _you_ want."

_What did she want?_

She looked into his azure eyes, unable to think of let alone _form_ a proper sentence; All verbs, nouns, pronouns, adjectives... Gone. All of them. Gone, gone, gone.

But _damn_ did he ever smell good.

"I won't tell anyone," he coaxed, gently rubbing his thumb over her pulse point, looking down upon her with a heavy-lidded gaze, a hint of a smile still playing on his lips.

She opened her mouth slightly but could not for the life of her produce a sound. She must have short-circuited. Her hormones had kicked into overdrive and wires got crossed somewhere, which is what seemed to happen whenever her mechanisms hadn't been oiled properly in a while, so to speak.

"Just tell me you wanna fuck, yo."

_Total system failure. Meltdown imminent. Error Code: 303- Abort! Abort!_

She pulled back, clearly stunned at his brash words. (S _tunned_ was putting it mildly.) He had said them so casually, too. She wasn't prepared for any of this. Nothing in the world could prepare her for such a scenario.

Reno surveyed her response in heightened appraisal before pulling her close, leaning in to rasp in her ear, "I'll do ya better than that spikey asshole ever could. I'll burn it all down in a night for ya _._ "

Tifa figured she had minimal options here, all outlets considered. She could run out the door in repeat 'Stark-Raving Lunatic' fashion, but he'd probably catch her. She could knee him in the groin, but he'd probably get a kick out of that. Finally, she could accept his offer, and it would probably turn out to be a good deal, if she was being honest with herself.

_Live a little, Tifa._

After brief deliberation and total existential crisis of the highest order, she made a decision:

"Alright," she spoke plainly into his ear, "you know what I want, Reno? I want it to be _good_."

She didn't have to tell him twice, oh hell no.

He grabbed her by the wrist, "Oh it'll be a bit more than that," as he dragged her to the nearest exit.

The metal door slammed hard behind them, rattling the emergency exit sign above as the dancers danced on.

* * *

The Turk and The Freedom Fighting Bartender practically sprinted back to her suite, groping one another stupidly, stopping every few steps to feel and be felt, stealing kisses that made passers-by blush and turn away giggling. How did this even happen? Some cruel god must be laughing at her from above, as she was unable to contain her mortal longings, giving it all up to the enemy in one fell swoop. She thought she was better than this. Apparently she was wrong. Dead wrong.

After what felt like an eternity of inebriated navigation, they found the door to her suite, praise the sun. Tifa fumbled with the key as the second-in-command of Shinra's suited terror squad held her from behind, kissing and licking her neck, weakening her typically sturdy knees, triggering her tummy to flutter with wild anticipation.

"S-u-c-c-e-s-s – That's the way you spell 'Success'!" she sang out comically while the two of them nearly fell into the living area.

"Yuffie?! You here?" she hollered out. When she didn't get an immediate reply, she nodded to her strange companion that they were in the clear.

"Which room is yours?" he demanded, shrugging off his suit jacket, mag rod, and holster before tossing them onto the nearest wicker chair, unbuttoning his cuffs quickly to roll them up his toned forearms. Tifa quirked a brow- he looked as though he was about to get to work.

_Hoo-boy._

She motioned her shoulder to the bedroom on the left. Reno aptly backed her into said room, slamming the door shut, making sure it was good and locked before turning to face her. She was in for it now, accepting her fate, praying that she wouldn't regret this hasty decision in the morning. She clicked on a small lamp before removing her heels, their clear height difference more pronounced now as he towered over her small yet powerful frame. Reno had to lean in a few inches lower to get to her mouth.

Before she could process what was happening, he had her body pressed up against a wall, raising her up off the ground to straddle his slim hips with her powerful thighs.

"I've gotcha," he rasped as he held her up, his hand against the wall, gently grinding his hips into her as she tightened her legs around him. He slipped a hand between them while gingerly kissing her swollen lips, exploring her lower body as the little black dress rode high above her comely, feminine hips.

"Wet," he hissed against her mouth as his nimble fingers rubbed her in the absolute, honest-to-god, _right_ spot.

"Oh!" she exhaled loudly in surprise.

Reno's pupils were completely dilated now. The familiar blue with a hint of mako was barely visible at the edge of two humongous black orbs. He looked utterly feline as he continued to toy with her most sensitive spot through the fabric of her panties. She felt like spring-loaded piston being wound up from inside as her hips bucked against his sneaky hand. He brought his forehead to rest against her own, looking into her eyes as their noses touched.

"Tee-faa Lock-haaart," he hummed as she whimpered softly under his scrutiny. "You gotta be the prettiest thing I ever did see."

She half-moaned in response, barely recognizing her own voice. He slid her panties aside, exploring her exposed flesh with warm fingertips before pushing a digit into her slick folds.

She cried out as Reno's voice went up a notch, "Is this what you like? Hn?"

Oh, heaven help her, his finger began to move inside of her now. Another finger joined in as he pumped in and out, in and out, winding her up, setting her up for a swift detonation. She would certainly crumble in his arms before too long, nearly sobbing with need. She put her head on his shoulder as he carried her over to the bed.

Oh, he was good alright _._ She'd heard stories but never paid much attention to them. For years she heard whispers through her bar, both the old and new establishment, that Reno of The Turks was a fairly famous lover – a lighthearted yet proficient Playboy. Even the most dignified women threw themselves at him, fancying his sense of humor and impeccable sense of timing. However Tifa, the beautiful and kind bartender, always regarded him as nothing but a pest: The enemy with no respect. It took her a little while to put together that the sadistic madman who dropped the Sector Seven Plate, the man who she and her companions fought in vain to save her new home and save the kidnapped Ancient, was the very same man that so many women fussed over in her little watering hole all those years ago.

Oh, the irony she had got herself caught up in. The proverbial plate never seemed to stop crashing down on top of her.

She wondered briefly what Reno would think of her after all of this: That she was just another willing beauty to add to his list of conquests? Or maybe they'd be friends with benefits. Or they'd remain acquaintances that happened to share a dirty little secret…? She opted to not ruminate on what tomorrow would bring and instead returned to how _good_ he was making her feel.

She'd deal with it all later.

Much later.

He laid her down, continuing his ministrations as her hips bucked into his palm. He smoothed her hair back to look into crimson-brown eyes. Whatever he saw there, he responded to in quiet awe. He placed his thumb upon her lips, coaxing them apart as she elicited a soft, breathy moan. His eyes opened wide as she kissed the pad of his thumb, inviting him past her lips and into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around the intruding digit, moaning as his opposite hand continued working her pussy, thumbing her clit into a frenzy of searing pleasure.

"Fuuuck," he said quietly as her breathing grew more frantic.

Tifa couldn't believe how filthy she was allowing herself to be, but she couldn't quite help herself under his skilled touch. She was doomed from the beginning. Just as he'd promised earlier, Reno had set her entire body ablaze. He pulled his thumb from her mouth, moving to tease one of her nipples through the fabric of her dress. Her bra had shifted under her dress and a nip had evidently slipped. She could do little besides moan in response.

Did he have any clue what he was doing to her?

He knew. He had to know. How could he not know?

Reno removed his goggles, tossing them on the nightstand as he continued fucking with his deft hand. He hovered over her now as he watched her unravel under his skilled touch.

"Oh… oh _god_ ," she cried louder as the heat in her lower abdomen pooled low, a shockwave of electricity jolting through her extremities.

"That's it, that's right. You comin' now?" he tilted his head, a predator observing it's prey.

To Tifa this was mind-blowing. To Reno it was a piece of cake.

"You gonna come for me, Teef?"

She squeezed her eyes tight. "Oh…f-FUCK!" she cried out as her muscles constricted around his long fingers. The rest of the muscles in her toned body followed suit, contracting before relaxing. Only a few short shockwaves remained as she gathered her thoughts underneath him. She noticed that her hand had been gripping his wrist positioned between her thighs, and she found it awfully funny that only thought racing through her head was, " _more, more, more." S_ o she only did the natural thing. She lunged forward to kiss him.

She could feel his smile as he returned the favor in kind.

"Is this how you say 'thanks'?" he mumbled into her mouth, smiling like the smug jerk that he was.

"Thanks," she mumbled hazily. _Cheeky asshole._

Swiftly, the seasoned Turk reversed their grips, breaking the hold she had on his wrist, gripping her wrist tightly now as he guided her to the bulge in his pants. To her own surprise, (and to his own, apparently) she grabbed hold of what she found and held firm.

He groaned in satisfaction.

"I'd _really_ like to have something to thank you for, too, yanno," he suggested as he pushed himself into her hand. "You gonna give me something to be thankful for, Tifa?"

She could have slapped him then and there, and he would have liked it, too. There was nothing about Tifa that Reno didn't like; That much was painfully evident.

He kissed her again, and again, and again as she worked his cock through his pants. She motioned to sit up while he moved back, unbuttoning his shirt as she kissed him, before firmly placing his hands on her hips. She kissed his neck and chest, nipping and licking at his pronounced clavicles. He plucked her hands from his shoulders to remove her cocktail dress in one swift motion, tossing it to the side before drinking in the sight before him:

From the look he was giving her, she couldn't tell if he liked what he saw, if he'd seen it all before, or if he was indifferent to her exposed figure. Maybe he'd been telling her pretty lies about herself. Maybe he did that with every person her ever took to bed.

Maybe she needed to stop thinking and just _feel_ for once.

She sat completely still in her black lingerie, fidgeting under his unwavering gaze, waiting for him to say something, _anything_ to quell her doubts.

The longer Reno remained silent, the more she began to panic. What was this? Was he having second thoughts? Oh god. She went over all the possible ways she could have said or done something wrong. Was he regretting this now? And what about her? What if her friends found out about her little escapade with the enemy? What would Barrett think? He'd think she was a harlot, that's what. He'd practically disown her. And forget about Cloud.

_Don't even go there, Tifa._

Reno rubbed his mouth before running a hand through his hair, exhaling a breath she wasn't aware he'd been holding in, "Maaan," he offered thoughtfully with a slight whistle, grinning wide, "not many people in this world are as blessed as you are, babe. Hell, I'm thankful I even get to look at you."

Tifa was unsure what to do with this flattery. She could feel her cheeks getting hotter by the second. With this declaration, all her tension eased (she hadn't even realized she was clenching the bed sheets in her fists). Emboldened by his words of encouragement she pushed any and all shame aside, moving slowly to undo the clasps of her bra, allowing the fabric to fall gently from her shoulders before settling softly into her crossed arms. She tossed the garment aside as she covered herself with one arm, tucking her hair behind her ear before bashfully looking up again.

Reno shrugged his shirt off before standing to unbuckle his belt to unzip his pants. Tifa dutifully waited while he kicked off his boots and socks before returning to the object of his desire. He fell playfully, ungracefully into the bed, pulling her on top of him. She sat astride his hips now with her bare breasts pressed against his chest. His hands resting on her thighs, squeezing and motioning for her to grind her hips onto his full erection. He pushed her hair aside to caress her cheek, gazing upwards with quiet bewilderment.

"You still want me to fuck you, babygirl?" he offered up to her.

Her pulse quickened and her blush deepened. She nodded quickly while she continued grinding down on him, his own hips responding as she moved above him.

"You want it to be good, 'sat right?"

She placed her head between his neck and shoulder, nodding in agreement.

"I'll make it good for you," he promised in her ear as his hands moved to grip her ass, grinding her down in a demanding motion, her hips undulating in response.

"What do ya need? Tell me what ya need," he pushed her dark hair back to get a better look at her.

She didn't speak, rather, sat up on his torso instead. It was her turn to scrutinize him:

Reno was all lean muscle, lithe and agile. He was a pretty specimen of a man, no doubt about that. Tifa always had a bit of a thing for androgynous humans. They made her own pretty head spin, yet she was hard pressed to admit that more often than not pretty men wanted nothing to do with her. They were usually disinterested or gay, and probably only wanted to chat or go shopping with her. The men who lusted after her were either dumb oafs or married (or married, dumb oafs) who got tanked at her bar and developed feelings for her, simply because she was kind to them when their wives or girlfriends were not.

Such is the plight of your local bartender. Please tip generously.

Tifa, shy, lovely Tifa, reached out a shaky hand to trace her fingers along Reno's neck, pectorals, down to his abdomen, resting her palm on the wall of muscle above his navel. His breath hitched as is hands massaged her strong thighs.

"You want it, Teef?" he tilted his head playfully.

She leaned forward to lightly kiss his chin, ghosting her breath in short puffs over his mouth to softly peck his upper lip. "Yeah," she whispered into his mouth. "Gimme all of it."

She pulled back to gauge his response. Tifa never saw Reno so completely still before. His eyes went dark, pupils blown wide. He sat up suddenly, skillfully flipping her body underneath his.

Turks had pretty good hold reversal techniques, according Master Zangan back in her early training days. _'Now's hardly the time for that, Tifa,_ ' she scolded herself. But he was right. Master Zangan was always right. She never dreamed that his teachings would apply to her current position. _How scandalous…_

Reno took hold of her hips to drag her beautiful body to edge of the bed, snatching her panties off and flinging them to only holy knows where in the process. He stood at the end of the bed, dropping his pants and boxers, kicking them aside, hovering, kneeing her legs apart to settle between her shaky thighs.

She braved a look at his naked form, his hand holding his cock as it rubbed her slick folds. His was big, that much was evident. Her main point of comparison was Cloud, and Reno had him beat in that department. She could see why even though Cloud had him beat in hand-to-hand and combat tactics, Reno didn't sweat it. When you had the kind of magnitude that Reno held between his legs, you didn't quite feel the need to compete with others all too much. Cloud and Reno got on each other's nerves, but when push came to shove they'd begrudgingly teamed up to fry the bigger fish, so to speak.

Now was hardly the time to be thinking about Cloud, however, as Tifa shook him from her mind, returning to the matter at hand:

Reno… _Goddamned_ _Reno_ was about to fuck her.

He entered slowly, groaning as his eyes rolled blissfully back in his head.

"Fuck _you're tight_ ," he gritted through clenched teeth with a puff of air as Tifa held back a moan. "Feels so good..." He pushed slowly to the hilt, taking his time, savoring the feeling, deliciously tickling her innermost thresholds. Tifa shuddered, absorbing the sensations he was pulling from her body. His inherent bigness was a bit much for her to handle at the moment.

Sensing her distress, Reno stilled himself to allow her body time to adjust.

_How considerate..._

Tifa found it oddly beautiful the way Reno's body responded to hers. His abdominal muscles clenched and softened, his own breath quickening in response to what was happening between them. They were really doing this. The thought seemed to hit them both at the same time.

"You okay?" he brushed her hair away from her face.

She nodded in response.

"Good," he gave her a quick peck on the mouth as he began to move deep within her.

_Good God…_

They found a rhythm quickly as she focused on the delicious drag of his cock within her aching pussy. He had managed to set ablaze a raging fire deep within her belly. They rocked together as he grabbed the back of her thigh, lifting her leg as she wrapped the other one around his waist. They breathed heavily into each others mouths as sweat began to bead on their foreheads. Perspiration poured from their bodies as they moved in tandem. Everything felt so good. Reno parted her soft lips with his thumb again, slipping it into her mouth. She obligingly swirled her tongue around it, her moan reverberating into his hand. He removed his moistened thumb from her mouth, using it to rub her clit as he pumped faster now. She pulled at the mess of ivory bed sheets surrounding her, bunching them in her hands as she stifled a small scream. She was nearing the edge as Reno furiously pulled her into some sort of all-consuming hellfire; Her entire body burning white hot from the inside-out.

"That's it, babe," he was louder now as he witnessed her beginning to to crack. He pushed her breasts together, rubbing her nipples with the pads of his thumbs, forcing her to elicit a loud, unladylike "Oooh!"

"'Atta girl," he moved with longer, harder strokes now, his red bangs falling into his eyes before taking a nipple into his mouth, expertly licking the taut nub as he squeezed her sweat-slicked breasts, pumping in and out of her, driving her into a slow, _exquisite_ madness.

Now that she had fully-adjusted to his ample size and stroke, he grabbed her toned midsection with both of his hands, proceeding to pound into her, hard and deep.

"FUUUCK!" she cried as he slammed into her core, over and over and over, her muscles clenching around his throbbing cock as tunnel vision began to set in. It was too much, but there was no escape.

"Yeah, that's right," she could hear the amusement in his voice. Damn him. She'd kick him if she wasn't so close to the edge. The sound of her own keening, along with the slapping sounds their bodies made from the aggressive contact, filled the entire room with the smell and sensation of raw sex.

"Come on, Tifa," he growled, bending her legs all the way back, slamming, pounding, grabbing her by the throat, drilling into her until she couldn't remember anything but how good he was making her feel. How could anything possibly feel this good? What was her name again? Where was she and how did she get here?

"You're gonna come for me again," he smirked as she wailed. "Yeah, you are."

She couldn't bear it any longer, she was slipping, being carried away by the undertow. Her vision exploded into a million twinkling stars as she held his biceps in a death grip, screaming sweet holy Shiva all the while. Tifa released everything: her pain, her frustration, her anxiety, her fear of inadequacy, everything that she'd been holding onto, everything locked away deep inside her heart for the past five years overflowed in delicious agony -followed immediately by the sweet, unadulterated bliss of a woman who was properly fucked for the first time in, well, _ever_.

Reno came hard with his own guttural moan, half-laughing as he went slack on top of her. Tifa felt him emptying inside of her, filling her up with a warm sensation. It all felt so nasty, but who was she to fight it now? The deed was done. She merely hoped that no negative consequences would come from it.

_'_ _I won't tell anyone,'_ he teased her earlier. He'd better not, or there would be some serious hell to pay on all ends of the spectrum. The world they inhabited was small, and everybody talked.

She'd never admit it out loud, but it felt good to be bad with him.

Through ragged breaths, Reno held himself up with one hand, watching in awe as Tifa experienced the high that their carnal activity produced. "Holy fuck, yo..." he pulled out of her with a soft moan before rolling over, flopping on his back to cozy up beside her as they panted heavily, drenched from head to toe in sweat. Reno's mind raced in circles over the woman who lay next to him: She was strong. She was gorgeous. She was kind. She was witty. She was amazing. She had to be one of the most gorgeous women he ever took to bed. She was crying.

"Whoa!" he shot up from his reclined position, "Are you okay?!" He hovered over her with concerned confusion, afraid to touch her.

She turned away from him, embarrassed, "No, I'm fine..." she whispered, attempting to hide a sniffle in vain.

"You don't seem fine," he was beginning to panic. Reno never panicked. "Why are you crying?"

Afterthoughts of their lack of protection wormed their way into his male mind. Stupid. Shoulda told her.

"Listen, if this is because I didn't pull out, you don't gotta worry, yo - I shoot blanks. The good doctor down in the lab took care of me a while back so ... I'm clean! HQ keeps us clean as a whistle. It's a round of injections, so, ya know..." he was babbling with worry now.

"Reno," she cut him off, catching her breath and wiping her tears. "I'm fine. Really. I'm just …a little overwhelmed. I have some pent up stuff I haven't been dealing with," she confessed. "I guess it just poured out because, well..." she trailed off.

"Because you came so damn hard?" He finished for her bluntly. There was no other way to put it, really. Not if Reno had anything to say about it (which he always did).

She blushed crimson, partially hiding her face behind the covers, "Shut up, Reno."

"Oh, don't get all shy now," he teased. "You got nothing to hide from me, babe," he cooed in her ear. "I just got to see you be all dirty, dirt-nasty," he came closer, his voice dropping an octave, "and I liked it."

She turned to meet his eyes, shoving him playfully in the shoulder before her pulled her close to kiss her again, wiping away her tears with his thumbs.

He hated to see such a sweet girl cry.

The thought seemed to hit them at the same time that they had crossed some sort of dangerous line together, and there was no turning back now.

* * *

_To be continued..._


	3. Conflagration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is filthy too.
> 
> "NO RAGRETS"
> 
> ~V

"You and Strife are done for good, huh?" Reno scratched his chin as he flicked an ash from his cigarette into an empty water glass.

Tifa appraised his lean form as he lounged against the wicker headboard. The moonlight created a halo effect around his pale skin, gracing the fearsome Turk with an ethereal aura. His cunning face was enveloped by smoke and shadows.

_Strange…_

Tifa didn't care all that much for cigarettes, and she made that abundantly clear to him in the past. She had smoked from time to time in her teenage years as an act of rebellion against her broken home, but she never formed it into a habit, banning smoking in her bar for the most part. Cid Highwind put up a stink about it so she made an exception for family and friends ( _and Turks…)._

"Seems like it," she said as casually as she could bluff given her current predicament, picking at her fingernails, not wanting to go into any further details. Reno was a proficient profiler, and her past interactions with law enforcement taught her to keep her mouth shut if she wanted to keep her privacy protected. Anyhow, there wasn't much to tell. It was a clean break and she didn't expect Cloud to make any declarations of love and devotion anytime in the near future (or _ever_ for that matter…). She figured Reno could fill in the rest. He was no dummy. Tifa had never strayed from Cloud before, so the mere fact that she and Reno were sitting naked in the same bed together had to get the message across that she and Cloud were in fact, done. For good. That thought alone stung her momentarily, but like before, she stamped the pang of hurt back down to be dealt with another time, in another place, without a Turk in her bed.

_Sheesh._

"Well," he snuffed out his cigarette, swirling it in the last bit of water in the bottom of the glass before setting it on the nightstand, "that's good news then. Means you and me can fool around more often, yo."

_Wait…. what?_

Tifa could see the outline of his wicked smirk as he leaned in to kiss her, grabbing her by the back of the head as she gave in, returning his kiss in earnest. She'd take whatever he offered for now, but Tifa was no fool. She knew all good things (and bad things) came to an end.

Nothing lasts forever.

The night was far from over and she wasn't ready to return to reality just yet. She planned to _"Get while the gettin's good"_ as Barrett would say, though he would hardly agree that his saying would apply to her current situation.

She really needed to stop thinking about her friends…

* * *

Some how, some way, Reno coerced her into taking a shower with him.

Heaven help her.

His mouth was his greatest weapon, and _boy_ did he know how to use it.

Steam filled the room as he held her close, lathering her up from behind. His greedy hands roamed her breasts, squeezing and massaging her most prominent attributes. She gripped his wrists, whimpering as he softly pinched her nipples, rubbing and tweaking each one to get little squeaks of pleasure out of her as his cock poked shamelessly into her lower back.

"We gonna do this again?" he breathed into her ear. "You wanna get back to it?"

Tifa nodded in compliance. Her wet hair hung heavily against her back, clinging to her body as Reno spun her body to face him.

"You got it," he smirked as he lifted her up off the ground again. She obliged willingly, wrapping her legs around his waist as he prepared to fuck her standing. He guided his cock with his free hand while his other hand held her steady by the waist, holding her upright while resting her back against the slick tile wall.

' _Expert level,'_ she mused. Tifa felt like such an amateur in his presence. She never made love anywhere but in a bed, lying down, lights off, minimal noise. She had only ever slept with Cloud -and once on a dusty cot in the basement of the old 7th Heaven in Midgar with Johnny, her childhood friend. She preferred to block that memory from her rattled mind. The encounter was _beyond_ awkward and he got off _way_ too early, leaving her embarrassed and dissatisfied. She and Johnny agreed to remain friends, though, and she visited him and his fiancée at their bar on the outskirts of Edge from time to time. Bad sex was enough to make anybody _"just be friends, okay?"_

She let a small noise of surprise squeak past her lips as Reno entered her again, her nerves still tingling from the explosive orgasms that he so graciously bestowed upon her earlier in the evening. The sensation was delicious. She couldn't get enough of him and she'd let him keep going for as long as he wanted.

"We fit good together, babe. _Real good_ , _yo,_ " he said as he began to thrust upwards into her willing body.

Tifa sighed from the movement that she felt deep within her. Reno' s hands roamed to her backside, pushing her down onto his wanting cock. She rolled her head back against the wall and flat-out _moaned_ in sweet bliss, to which Reno let out a noise of male approval. The hot water from the shower beat down over his neck, dripping from his forehead, his red mane to clinging to the sides of his face. He spit water as he fucked her harder. She witnessed water streaming down his toned chest and abdomen, heaving from his ragged breaths, splashing as it reached the place where their bodies connected. He was beautiful, no denying that. She mentally kicked herself for wasting so much time on Cloud when this type of extreme pleasure was out there waiting for her to claim it. All she had to do was stray a little... All of this came at a price, of course. Girls like Tifa weren't allowed to _stray_. She couldn't get emotionally attached and she couldn't let her friends and family -save for Yuffie- know about her illicit goings-on with this dangerous Turk, strictly speaking.

Seeing as this was the only night she might be able to experience such mind-blowing sex for a while, she planned to get everything she possibly could out of Reno before she had to return to reality: Back to ho-hum days of paperwork, stock orders, house cleaning, and parenting, followed by long shifts of catering to the rowdy patrons of 7th Heaven, ending in lonely, quiet nights wondering if she was meant to be alone in this life.

Tifa hadn't realized it until now that she longed for the days of adventure, training, and fighting again. When had she become so ... _domestic_?

 _'_ _Get while the gettin's good.'_

"Reno," she blurted quickly, prompting him to still his motions and look in her eyes. "I want you to…" she spoke softer now, "-I like it from behind," she admitted with a crimson blush that stained her cheeks, which only served to dial him up a notch.

He flashed his teeth, "Oh do you, now?" He slid out to set her down gently. "Well if that's the case -gotta give some to get some, yo." He reached up to rub her bottom lip with his thumb before grabbing her hand to place it on his hardened cock. "Wanna show me what this pretty mouth can do?"

Oh, he was gonna get it.

His thumb rubbed her bottom lip as she leaned into his touch. He _really_ liked her mouth. He really liked when she was telling him off, too.

Reno stepped back to turn the water off, wringing the water from his hands, leaving them standing in a much quieter environment -save for the sounds of their breathing and a few drips in the background.

 _'_ _Okay Tifa, you can do this'_ , she psyched herself up. She was no prude. She'd seen what those adult video girls could do.

She was never so bold with Cloud…

_Maybe that's why he didn't stick around…_

She felt awful for thinking such a thought. Cloud wasn't like that (…was he?)

 _'_ _All men are like that,'_ a voice chimed loudly in the back her head.

Maybe Cloud was the Prude? He wasn't exactly adventurous. He was ridiculously good-looking, but he didn't exactly have any charm. Maybe in the end Tifa just wasn't his type. He liked sassy, assertive girls with green eyes and a penchant for cross-dressing him, humiliating him.

Maybe Tifa just didn't understand his kink and Aerith did? Maybe it was as simple as that?

_Who knows...?_

No chickening out now.

Tifa knelt slowly, running her hands up his thighs, reaching her fingertips exploring the defined 'V' in his abdomen before finally resting them on his pubic bone, assessing the sight before her. The maker took extra time with Reno, that much was certain.

"You alright down there?" He cocked his head to the side to peer down at her, rubbing his fingers along her wet scalp.

Tifa ignored him, licking her full lips before placing them on the tip of his cock to give it a soft, wet kiss. Reno let out a loud puff restrained pleasure. She'd shut him up quick, he'd see. Ever so slowly, she took him into her warm mouth, swirling her tongue around his head, moving a hand to hold his shaft steady, to which his hips buck slightly. She moved her moistened lips up and down either side of his erection, darting out her wet tongue here and there, returning to slide the shaft into her mouth as far as it could go -which was only a little more than half way. His dick was quite large in comparison to his lean body frame, so she was careful not to gag on him, though maybe he'd like it.

_Of course he'd like that…_

Reno was certainly blessed and he certainly knew it.

He placed his hand on the back of her head as she began to suck, massaging her scalp through her wet ebony locks. "Fuuuck, that's good," he breathed.

She needed to take a breath so she let him out of her mouth with a 'pop', leaning back, wiping strings of saliva from her lips.

"Pretty girl," he hummed as he caressed either side of her face with his fingertips.

Tifa leaned back on her arms to look up at him with a twinkle in her eye. Reno's chiseled jaw dropped as this beautiful angel scooted forward to place his cock between her breasts. Little did she know that he daydreamed about this very thing since the moment he first saw her up close and in-person way back on the pillar platform in Sector 7. It was a shame to have to fight such a beautiful girl, but she packed a punch and walloped him good. _Didn't see that one coming…_ Reno wasn't above hitting girls, especially if they posed a serious threat to him or his friends or his livelihood. _Equality and all..._ He wasn't above a lot of things, come to think of it. Fighting dirty with Tifa was a challenge he couldn't quite back down from. Rude had typically pulled his punches in her presence, always the more tactful of the two, with much more couth than his associates.

Rude had it bad for Tifa. He wasn't good at hiding it, either.

_Amateur..._

Reno let all hell break loose now. Tifa thrilled him to no end, and holiest of holies, she was thrilling him in a way that he never thought was remotely possible -considering who they both were and what they stood for, respectively. Ever since that wretched time, pre-meteor, she haunted his dreams now and again. No matter how hard he tried to hate her for her allegiance to AVALANCHE, her beauty and kindness always won him over. Tifa made everyone smile. Both she and that Ancient had something special going on. They made men act like complete idiots, and everyone - men, women, and children alike- wanted to get at them.

Shiva knows Tseng nearly went rogue just to watch the Ancient plant cucumbers and sunflowers.

_Stupid ass…_

Tonight Reno felt like he died and went to the Promised Land. No dream could possibly compare to this.

Tifa rubbed her breasts along his hard length, licking the head each time it popped up from between her cleavage. She had seen all of this, of course, when she and Jessie stumbled into an adult video store in Wall Market ages ago. Both girls stood frozen in shock and awe at what was being displayed on the giant flat screen TV in the middle of the store. The woman in the feature was doing flat-out _raunchy_ things with her god-given (surgically implanted) assets. Jessie remarked somewhat snidely that a Tifa would be a "natural" at that. Even with her own god-given assets, never in her wildest dreams did she think she would act like one of _those_ girls.

 _My, my, how things have changed_ …

It seemed to Tifa that all she really required was the right partner to drag her out of her girlish shyness into lustful boldness.

Reno decided that before he exploded all over this pretty girl's neck and chest he would fit in one last round of penetration. He was only human, after all. Tifa did give some to get some and then some, after all. She was just full of surprises... Now was the time for both of them to feel good, so he hooked his hands under her shoulders, hoisting her up to pull her out of the shower with him. He snatched a big fluffy towel off of the rack in the process, laying said towel the cold tile floor.

"On all fours, my dear," he smirked, motioning for her to lie on his makeshift terry cloth cushion.

Tifa knelt slowly while Reno positioned himself behind her, bending her over to tease her tight entrance with the tip of his cock. He rubbed and squeezed her ass before giving it a light spank to test her (his) limits, eliciting squeaky little moan to move past her lips. At this point she was practically intoxicated with lust. Nothing was off the table -no holds barred.

He pushed in slowly, watching with the utmost intensity as her dripping wet pussy practically swallowed him up. Tifa moaned loudly as his cock twitched inside of her again. This new angle brought them both a level deeper, if that was even possible. Waves of pleasure came crashing over their humming bodies.

"Ahhh!" she cried.

"What do you want?" he growled, pulsing his hips gently.

"Reno...!"

"Tell me what you want, Tifa," he didn't move, just pushed a little deeper, gripping her ass tightly as she struggled to find words.

"God, Reno! Please!" she cried. "Just move!"

"'Atta girl..." he grabbed hold of her hips and began to move, mesmerized by the way her ample backside jiggled with each and every thrust. "You gotta speak up. Don't know what you got goin' on in that pretty head of yours."

Reno used both hands to massage her backside. She was sporting some lovely tan lines from her time spent out in the sun. The mere sight of them drove him wild as he slammed into her over and over and over... She backed up onto his cock now, feeling braver, feeling everything, meeting and matching his thrusts with equal fervor. He grabbed hold of her wrists, gripping them behind her back as he pushed his dick as deep as it could go.

Tifa bit down on the cotton towel to keep herself from wailing like a banshee. His swift pelvic motions were unrelenting as she unraveled beneath him.

"Come for me, babe! I wanna see it again," he pulled nearly all the way out of her tightening pussy, only to slam back in, ferociously forcing her into another orgasm.

"Ahh! Ahhh! AHHH!" she screamed helplessly as every single one of her abdominal muscles clenched, her frayed nerve endings set ablaze, her pussy milking his cock as Reno found his own release, watching her come completely undone from his handiwork.

"Fuuuck yeahh! Yesss, Holy FUCK!" he seethed through clenched teeth, his breath ragged.

From Tifa's current position he sounded like a raging maniac. She shuddered as she felt him shooting deep inside of her again, while he gripped her hips to the point of bruising.

"Oooh..." she moaned in the moments after completion, her entire body going slack on the towel beneath her.

"Fuuuuuck," Reno bellowed. His breathing slowed substantially as he bucked his hips into her one last time, savoring the feel of her tight pussy clenching around his greedy cock. "I could just about fuck you forever, yo," he laughed in near-delirium.

He pulled out a few moments later to lean back on his arms, wiping the sweat from his brow.

"Shit I need a cigarette or five after that one, yo," he laughed softly, still catching his breath.

Tifa collapsed onto her side with an exhausted moan.

"Me too..." she didn't even know what she was saying as the world went dark.

* * *

She woke to the familiar sound of seagulls and ocean surf. She cracked one eye open to survey her surroundings:

The digital clock on the nightstand read 11:33am.

She realized quickly that she was alone. Had she dreamt the whole thing? Well, the fact that she was nude under the covers coupled with the dull ache between her legs led her to believe otherwise.

Reno, in typical Reno fashion, had left without saying goodbye. He had fucked her senseless, fucked her until she passed out, so _of course_ he hightailed it _._ She couldn't be mad, though. At least he had the decency to tuck her into bed.

One thing was absolutely certain:

He fucked her, and he fucked her _good_.

A rumbling in her stomach prompted her to sit up in bed. Tifa, thoroughly satisfied and somewhat groggy, rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand before stretching out her achy, wobbly limbs. She was positively famished, considering she must have burned a few thousand calories the night before. Fucking Reno was amazing cardio. She'd have do it with him again for that reason alone.

Why was she thinking about _again_?

Yuffie's whereabouts crossed her mind as she stood on shaky legs to slip on her robe, hoping she hadn't tiptoed into their suite in the middle of the night. The unsuspecting ninja would have been greeted by the shameful sounds of Tifa's indiscretions with Reno. However, past instances had proven that the little ninja slept like a rock, so Tifa didn't have much to worry about.

She feigned look at herself in the mirror: Her hair had dried into a slight mess so she quickly got to work brushing and combing out the frizzy knots. She also noticed to her complete astonishment that her complexion was absolutely flawless. There was a healthy flush to her cheeks, and the bags that had formed under her eyes over the past few weeks had practically disappeared overnight. She set the brush down, sitting back in her vanity chair in wistful contemplation: One wild night with Reno made her _glow_.

_Well okay, then. All's well that end's well, right?_

Tifa walked back to her bed, snatching up her PHS from the nightstand to discover five missed calls, two voicemails, and three text messages. She also noticed the abandoned water glass with Reno's ashed cigarettes floating around. Six of them, to be exact.

"Hoo-boy," she sighed, plopping down on the edge of her bed to check her dreaded messages.

The first three calls were from Yuffie, 12:43am, 12:45 am, and 1:02 am followed by a voicemail stating she'd be in room 2B down the hall and not to worry. Tifa felt like a crappy friend. She left Yuffie behind to spend the night with a bad and dirty man whom she let do bad and dirty things to her. From the looks of it, Yuffie had the same idea, so it all worked out in the end, right? She was fairly certain Yuffie could take care of herself, so she had nothing to worry about. If a guy got out of line, the scrappy ninja would show them what she was made of.

The fourth call was Marlene calling from Cid's private PHS number at 9:32am saying that she missed her, to have fun, and she couldn't wait to see her tomorrow!

The fifth call was from _..._ Cloud, 9:45am

Tifa's eyes went wide as her heart sank.

No voicemail.

Cloud never left voicemails.

The first text was from Yuffie, 1:01am:

"Heading to 2B with a cutie. I'll be back in the morning ;) ;) Did you ever run into RENO?! :p"

 _Boy, did she_ _EVER_ _run into Reno..._

The second text was from Cloud: 9:49am:

"In town on Wednesday. I'd like to see you and the kids. Call when you get a chance."

Her heart dropped even lower.

Her mind immediately went to Reno: _"I'll do ya better than that spikey asshole ever could"_ -followed immediately by vivid flashes of her own traitorous mouth moaning in ecstasy, Reno pounding into her, sweat pouring from his forehead…

She shook her head to expel those pesky thoughts from her mind. If Cloud ever found out about the unspeakable things she did with ' _The Degenerate Turk'_ as he so lovingly referred to him, he would slice Reno into tiny little bits of Turk meat. Then he would destroy Tifa with his silent judgments, never allowing her to live it down.

She shoved that ugly scenario from her mind before moving on to the final text message:

(1)131-1997, 9:58am:

"Good seeing you. Let's do it again sometime."

Her tummy fluttered.

"Ah, shit," she didn't realize she spoke the words aloud until she heard them come from her own mouth.

Well, now she had his number, too. She decided it would be best to save him under something discreet. 'Red' was too dangerous, too close to 'Red XIII', Heaven forbid she text her feline friend something wildly inappropriate or incriminating by sheer accident. Not that Red had anything besides a Bluetooth PHS… Nevertheless, she couldn't risk it. But then a solution occurred to her: She sped through her contacts, switched 'Red XIII' to 'Nanaki', and saved Reno's number as 'Red'.

"Easy peasy, lemon squeezy," she said aloud as she clicked save before snapping her PHS shut, tossing it on her bed before getting ready for the final day ahead of her.

* * *

_Later…_

Yuffie and Tifa sat across from each other on the balcony, another delicious brunch spread before them. Both girls were unusually quiet, shoveling food into their mouths to sate their enormous appetites, and to ultimately avoid unspeakable activities from the night before.

"So," Yuffie broke the awkward silence between them, "Didja do him?"

Tifa nearly choked on her coffee.

"I KNEW IT!" Yuffie bounced forward in her seat.

Tifa laughed nervously, blushing furiously. She bent her knees into her chest, hiding her smile behind a large coffee mug as she leaned back in her wicker chair.

"Well good on you, girl. I was so drunk that I didn't get ANYWHERE. I woke up next to, uh? Some guy. Doesn't matter anyhow. We both woke up with our clothes on and he snored like a sick bandersnatch. I bolted around nine."

Tifa smiled. At least one of them came back with their dignity in-tact.

"So... how was it?" Yuffie dined on some eggs and rice, more comfortable with chopsticks in her hand, "Did the carpet match the drapes?"

This seemingly innocuous statement caused Tifa to throw her head back and practically howl with laughter. She _never_ laughed that hard. She was typically more demure and reserved with her humor. Truth be told, Reno didn't have much body hair. None that Tifa noticed, anyway; He was all smooth skin and toned muscle.

Yuffie laughed, too, as she spread entirely too much jam on a biscuit, loading up on carbs, "I'll bet he was good. That Reno is a firecracker! But he can be such a pain in the ass…"

" _Good_ is an understatement..." Tifa mused dreamily.

Yuffie eyed her friend suspiciously, "Well, sister, you had better dish out the deets, then. Whatever happened to his blondie date?"

"That was the first thing I asked, but he never said," Tifa confessed as she popped a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Yeah because she's nobody compared to you and he _knows_ it," Yuffie grinned with a mouth full of food.

Their conversation was interrupted by a black Shinra helicopter taking off in the distance. Both girls turned their heads to watch it drift towards the horizon. Tifa settled her vision on the carefree wind-surfers and jet-skiers below, letting the ocean air caress her face and tangle through her hair.

"And there he goes..." she sighed.

* * *

Their final vacation day was spent lounging on the beach one last time before returning to reality. Tifa gave Yuffie a small dose of her hedonistic romp with Reno. If she told her everything she might die from embarrassment. Yuffie seemed satisfied enough with the story, so she left it at that.

"Are you gonna see him again?" Yuffie asked as she idly drew circles with a piece of driftwood she found sticking up from the sand.

Tifa sat back in on her hands to gaze up at the pink and purple dusk. The sun began its descent behind the clouds on the horizon as the two girls enjoyed the soft sand and last rays of light before dinner.

"I'm sure I'll see him again. It's just a matter of when. It could be next week; it could be months from now. It could be tomorrow. Who knows?" she said with a shrug.

She dug her toes into the cool sand, lifting her foot to watch the grains slide off. She figured she'd just go about her daily routine as if nothing had ever transpired between herself and the Turk. She wouldn't seek him out, no way. That wasn't her style. Not anymore. Tifa had just about enough pining after an unattainable man in the hopes that he wanted to be with her too. That, coupled with the fact that she didn't want to inflate Reno's ego anymore that she probably already had. She was so submissive and willing the night before; She didn't want him thinking that he turned her into one of his 'good time girls'.

Tifa Lockhart had SOME pride, after all.

"Do you want to see him again?" Yuffie lifted her knees to her chin, wrapping her arms around her legs, resting her head and peering sideways at Tifa through dark bangs.

Tifa mimicked Yuffie's position, digging her toes in the sand now. "A little, yeah," she admitted with a blush, hiding her face.

"Oh, Teef. You like him!" Yuffie laughed, leaning back on her arms again, kicking up her feet.

"I know," Tifa moaned begrudgingly. "But I'm gonna keep my distance. He can come to me. If he wants to, that is..."

"I'm SURE he'll want to. Who can resist the charms of Tifa Lockhart?" Yuffie did her best attempt at a pinup pose, winking over her shoulder and blowing a kiss, before falling back in the sand to giggle.

"I'm glad you think I'm so sexy!" she poked at Yuffie's leg.

"I'd do ya!" Yuffie laughed as she stretched her arms over her head, cracking her neck and elbows before standing to gather her things. "Come on. A round of adult beverages and endless shellfish awaits! We'd better get toasty one more time before we have to go back to stupid shitty-shit real life the morning!"

Tifa followed suit as they made their way back to the suite to get ready for the "Ocean Deck Sunday Night Seafood Buffet and Merengue Extravaganza!"

What a holiday this turned out to be...

* * *

Monday morning was a complete blur.

Cid swung-by Costa del Sol on the Sierra to pick up the freshly tanned pair of female vacationers.

"Hop on-board, Ladies! The crew is excited to see some bonafide beach bunnies!" Cid yelled down to them.

Of course his cheerful demeanor had changed shortly thereafter. He all but threw Yuffie off the aircraft once they arrived in Wutai.

"Giant brat!" He spat as he threw her bags on the ground beside her.

"It's not MY fault I got sick on the bridge! You're flying is HORRENDOUS - _AS USUAL_!" She recovered quickly to turn and give Tifa a hug, "Call me this weekend and we'll meet up!" she yelled over her shoulder before bounding off towards town.

Cid and Tifa swung back to Rocket Town to pick up the kids before landing safely on the outskirts of Edge.

Marlene and Denzel were both sporting oversized backpacks, hurrying alongside Tifa as they recanted their extended weekend spent with Cid and Shera.

"Cid snores WAY LOUD," Marlene laughed playfully. "Denzel stuck a sock in his mouth when he fell asleep in his chair. You should have seen how mad he was when he choked awake!" Both children laughed as they caught Tifa up on their weekend antics.

"Cid flew us over Mt. Nibel and Nibelheim in The Tiny Bronco II. He even let me steer!" Denzel beamed with manly pride.

"Shera makes the best lemon cakes! I helped her bake ten of them for the fundraiser for the Edge City Aerospace Society!" Marlene tugged at Tifa's wrist.

The consensus was that the kids had a great time, and they couldn't wait to visit Rocket Town again. Tifa smiled to herself as the trio entered the city, hopping on a bus as they made their way home.

Home, bittersweet home.

* * *

Tuesday was rainy.

After Tifa sent the kids off to school, she spent the afternoon stocking shelves and counting liquor bottles before the first round of patrons began filing in after five. The bar remained busy for the rest of the night. It helped Tifa to keep busy rather than focusing on flashbacks to her lust-filled romp with Reno. This didn't entirely stop the flashbacks from entering her mind, however. They had a tendency to hijack her brain, stopping her in her tracks, forcing her to regain her composure now and again. One or two customers noticed, but none found it odd. "Sorry," she smiled at them. "I just remembered I have a phone call to make," or "Sorry, I forgot I left a burner on," and she would hide in the kitchen until she got her wanton thoughts and raging hormones under control.

 _This could be a problem…_ She hadn't planned on the memories following her home like this. She had to get it together.

After she broke down the bar for the night, she clicked off the lights before trudging upstairs to her big empty bed. Her dreams, of course, had been hijacked by Reno yet again. She woke at 4:52 am, sweaty and seeking satisfaction. She made her way down the hall to draw herself a hot bath. She spent an hour soaking in the tub, touching herself in an attempt to quell the aching need that her dreams left in their wake. Nothing could compare to the real deal, though. She honestly hoped this burning desire would pass over so she could return to normalcy. Again, whatever _that_ was…

But something, some little voice in the dark recesses of her mind told her that things would never be the same again.

* * *

_Wednesday..._

The kids were up by 6am and off to school by 7am.

Tifa's dishwashing was interrupted by a phone call at 9am sharp.

"Seventh Heaven, this is Tifa," she answered sweetly

"Hey."

_Her heart dropped into her stomach._

"Did you get my text?"

_It was Wednesday._

She wound her finger around the phone cord, nervous as fuck-all, "Yeah. Sorry I didn't text you back. Things have been busy..."

"Can I come by today? I have a delivery in town and some sweets to give to the kids. A bakery opened in Kalm and the owner remembered Marlene. She gave me some freebies."

She noticed something different about his tone: Did Cloud sound _cheerful?_

"Sure thing."

"Everything okay?" he pressed.

"Peachy keen," she feigned enthusiasm. She was acting jumpy and she knew it. She knew Cloud knew it, too. He was a highly perceptive person, always had been. That's a SOLDIER for you...

"Alright," he nearly huffed.

She was being difficult in her own way and she knew it.

"I'll see you at two," she could tell he was aggravated.

"Mm," she replied, and hung up.

* * *

**_To be continued..._ **


	4. Oxidation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Judgement comes eventually.

On Wednesday afternoon, Tifa heard the familiar roar of a motorcycle engine pulling up outside of 7th Heaven.

Cloud was late, as usual.

She finished wiping down the bar before making her way to the adjacent kitchen. The kids would be home from school in a few minutes, so she wanted to have a snack prepared for everyone when they came bounding in the door. Tifa heard the door open and shut followed by the sound Cloud's distinct, heavy-booted stride.

"I'm in the kitchen!" she called out to him, but he was already in the doorway. A startled "—Oh!" flew out of her mouth as she bumped into a sturdy chest. Cloud, ever-stealthy, had caught her off-guard. He was good at that.

"You're tan," he smiled, holding a white box under his arm. She could only assume it contained the sweets that he acquired from the bakery in Kalm.

"Mm," she replied, "Yuffie treated me to Costa del Sol for the weekend," as opened the cupboard to extract some dishware.

"The beach? You should have told me. I'd have lent you the keys to the villa," he followed her behind the bar.

"Yuffie won a getaway Golden Saucer so we stayed in a suite on the other side of town. Some building that Dio put up. It was nice."

"Huh," was all he offered. "Gambling?"

She hoped she hadn't offended him. But why should she care? She was a grown ass woman and she'd go wherever she damn well pleased.

"Gambling with her life. She won big in the battle arena. I was about to make a snack for the kids. How 'bout we give them what you brought? They'll be so happy to see you," she smiled warmly.

He was quiet for a moment as she set a table for them.

"Are _you_ happy to see me?"

Tifa froze in disbelief, _'Wait, is he –oh damn it all. Why now?!' Why did he have to show interest now?_ _Sweet Shiva…'_

She caught herself before accidentally slamming the plates down in frustration. Had he sensed she was fooling around with someone? Heaven help her if he found out who that _someone_ was. Cloud always had such a hold on her; He could read her like a flashing neon sign in Wall Market.

"Of course," she set the plates down gingerly before offering him a choreographed embrace.

He hugged back as though he was trying to tell her something, but the sound of chattering voices interrupted them. Cloud let go, taking a step back to hold out the pastry box. She plucked it from his hands, relieved to be out of his clutch as she retreated to the kitchen again.

"Cloud!" she heard Denzel and Marlene yell in unison, dropping their backpacks as they ran through the door.

Tifa listened to the kids bombarding him, opening the box to discover four ornately decorated cupcakes: two adult chocobos and two chocobo chicks were sculpted in icing atop each one. A chocobo family: one for each of them. She placed her palms on the edge of the counter, trying her damnedest to gather her bearings while hovering over the offending box of sweets. The gesture was awfully brazen. Cloud had a passive aggressive side to him that she was often on the receiving end of, and this was a just a bit more fodder for the novel of her life. She'd call it: _'I Can Handle It: The Tifa Lockhart Story'_

Not long afterwards, she reappeared in the dining area with three cupcakes on a serving plate, setting them on the table in front of the chatty threesome.

"…and Cid flew us over Nibelheim, too!" Marlene recanted her story of their exciting weekend in Rocket town.

"That's mine and Tifa's old stomping grounds," Cloud sat back, arms crossed in amusement over their antics with Cid.

_Not now, Cloud…_

The kids ate their goodies as Tifa fiddled behind the bar.

"Tifa," Marlene said, "why aren't you having yours? Cloud brought you one, didn't he?"

Tifa cringed slightly before offering over her shoulder to Marlene, "Of course he did. I'll have it after dinner, sweetie. I'm not hungry right now." She turned to count some cash from the small safe behind the bar to keep busy.

"They're real good!" Denzel chimed in. "Better than the old bakery in Midgar!"

"That's cause the food and water in Midgar were always dirty," Marlene smeared some frosting on Denzel's arm, which started a small frosting fight.

Cloud filled everyone in on his travels: He spent the last week in Mt. Corel subcontracting for an old friend of Barrett's. They gave him steady pay and more work would be available for him in the coming weeks. The people of Corel wanted to rebuild, but the monsters swarming the area had made it extremely difficult. Cloud had become the resident exterminator-for-hire. Denzel loved to listen to Cloud's monster-slaying tales. He was practically on the edge of his seat as Cloud explained to him the best ways to strike the enemy from above, which reminded Tifa that Barrett was due for a visit soon. He had been working on an Oil Rig off the coast of the northern continent for the past two months. His check-ins had been sporadic due to the lack of cell service so far up north.

Eventually the kids made their way upstairs to do their homework before dinner. Cloud followed them as Tifa prepared the bar for the Happy Hour rush at 5pm, and the bar remained busy until 10pm. It was a quiet night, so she closed down just before Midnight. Tifa dreaded her journey back up to the apartment. Her home just didn't feel like home anymore. She loathed to return to the doldrums of domesticity with a partner who didn't love her, not in the way she wanted, and by all rights shouldn't even still be there. They had ended things, right? She didn't make it all up in her head. What was happening here? Why was he acting like nothing happened? Why did he display a sudden interest in her?

She entered the living room to see Cloud lounging on the couch, channel surfing. He perked up as she entered and plopped down on next to him.

She cut right to the chase, presenting it as more of a statement than a question, "What are you doing, Cloud?"

He could only cast his eyes downward in return, contemplating an answer. She stared intently, waiting for his reply.

"I guess I—" he stared at his hands, turning them over to inspect them, "I guess that… I'm not ready to give all this up yet."

"To give _what_ up?" she huffed as she crossed her arms and legs, leaning back, bouncing her right calf on her knee in nervous aggravation as she had a tendency to do. Master Zangan tried to work that out of her, invoking stillness when faced with adversity. It was one habit she couldn't quite break. She fidgeted, so what?

"Us, the kids, the apartment, to give up on this life we built in Edge together," he leaned forward and put his head in his hands, stealing a sideways glance at her, "I think we made a mistake."

_We?!_

Tifa was so fed up she could have screamed bloody murder, but the kids were asleep and she didn't want to traumatize them. Heaven knows they'd been through enough and she didn't want to taint the only figure of stability (i.e. herself) that they had ever known.

Instead, she stood to calmly yet firmly looked down at him to say, "The _mistake,_ Cloud, was trying to be a family in the first place."

She allowed him to ruminate on that only for a moment before dropping the bomb on him, taking a deep breath,

"I met someone."

Cloud's eyes mako orbs nearly popped right out of his head. She had to say something, _anything_ to make him understand that she couldn't be with him anymore.

"And I think you should leave. Tonight."

He stood quickly, looking at her in utter disbelief.

"You can see the kids another time. It's fine. But I want you to go now," she said quietly with her head held high and her eyes cast downward.

He made his way to pass her, but he stopped short to bring to his face close, "Do I know him?"

She stared blankly, inspecting a pull in the rug as she slowly shook her head 'no'.

"I know him," he stated bitterly, knowingly, as if to say _'Don't worry, I'll find out'._

He walked down the hall, his footsteps echoed before stomping down the stairs. She heard the bar door slam and Fenrir's engine roar to life as he sped off into the night. Her knees buckled as she fell to the floor, crying as silently as she could. Her whole body quaked while she choked back sobs, falling onto her side, huddling into the fetal position.

Maybe she made a mistake. Consorting with the enemy was one thing, something she maybe could have kept locked away forever with little to no consequence, but pushing Cloud away was new territory for her. She was naive to think it would be easy. That he would just let her go, too. They had too much history together. She was his light in the darkness, his self-appointed savior.

It was all her fault.

Marlene found her not long afterwards. Without saying anything, she helped Tifa stand, encouraging her to walk down the hall to her own bedroom. Tifa thanked the merciful gods above that Marlene was a child who was so wise and worldly. Marlene saw the pain that her surrogate mother silently suffered day-in and day-out, swallowing her dissatisfaction for the greater good. Marlene Wallace knew better than to question the drama of the adults around her. She knew Cloud could be flighty, aloof, and childishly stubborn in his own way. She also knew that Tifa longed for something or someone more than what Cloud could offer her, and Tifa loved Marlene all the more for it.

* * *

Thursday was back to the same old routine. Kids off to school early, laundry, dishes, kids home for snack, bar prep, dinner prep, bar rush, closing time and breakdown, and then back up to bed to start over again on Friday.

Marlene didn't bring up Wednesday night to Tifa, and she shushed Denzel when he asked about Cloud storming out the night before. Tifa thanked Marlene later by hugging her tight; Their bond didn't always require words for mutual understanding.

Yuffie came to town on Friday. The bar's busiest nights were Friday and Saturday, so Tifa recruited the young ninja to help serve on one or two weekends a month. Good help was hard to find and if it meant they got to spend some additional girl time together, Yuffie was all for it!

"Where were you last week, gorgeous?" Ludwig, one of Tifa's faithful weekend patrons hollered as he sat down and ordered his usual shot of whiskey and pint of Lager.

"Catching some rays on the coast," she winked as she poured him a tall, frosty mug of beer.

He whistled and said, "What I wouldn't give to see you in a two-piece."

Ludwig was an iron-worker, a bulky older man with a wife and a litter of kids. He was old enough to be her father, but when did that ever stopped any man from making a pass at her? 7th Heaven was packed full of hot-blooded males for a reason: The heavenly figure, quick wit, charm, and down home cooking of the Lovely Tifa Lockhart kept 'em coming back for more.

Yuffie made her way out of the kitchen as she tied her apron, gathering her serving tray in her arms to prepare for battle!… er, for Friday night rush.

"I like the help!" Ludwig bellowed in appraisal of Yuffie. She threw him a toothy grin in response, but rolled her eyes as she turned away. "I think she likes me," he teased as Tifa placed a beer and shot in front of him.

"Give her a tip and she'll like you more," Tifa quipped as she sauntered down the bar to serve a few more customers.

By 9pm things had started to get wild. Tifa allowed Marlene to stay up past her bedtime to make sure the bottles were stocked, and to serve as a backup runner if Yuffie couldn't make it to her tables quick enough. The three girls made a great team.

Things quieted down around 11:30. The small bar was suited for 20-30 patrons at a time, but tonight's rush maxed out at nearly 40. A few faithful customers, including Ludwig, stuck around after 11pm. 7th Heaven was known city-wide as a good place to get a cheap drink while bar-hopping on a weekend, so Tifa could always bank on the 9pm-11pm Happy Hour rush.

Just as she was about to send Marlene to bed for the night, the door opened. Tifa swore she saw an apparition:

Rude entered, followed by Elena and Reno -and another blonde female in a suit -the blonde who sat with Reno at the Big Kahuna restaurant.

Tifa's heart sank, and then rose back up to race at lightning speed. He blood began to race.

 _'A TURK?'_ she thought very nearly out loud. She averted her eyes from the motley crew that waltzed in, returning her attention to the customers seated at the bar. The three Turks plus this new recruit took a corner table. Yuffie took note and shot a glance at Tifa, nodding as she walked towards the table to run damage control.

"Everything alright?" Ludwig questioned his favorite bartender.

Tifa's demeanor had obviously changed, so she masked her odd behavior with a cheerful smile. Ludwig had been drinking for a few hours but he still had his wits about him. Marlene noticed that Tifa was jittery, too. She had to get it together quick.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Tifa smiled wide. "It's time to get Miss Marlene to bed."

Marlene racked the last of the glasses she had been washing to dry her hands on a hanging rag. "Night Ludwig!" she yelled to the older gentleman as she followed Tifa upstairs.

"Night princess!" he waved back daintily with his fingertips before taking another swig from his mug.

"Tifa, are you okay?" Marlene whispered as they walked upstairs together. "I know you were sad the other night after Cloud left. Is Rude the guy you were talking about?"

Tifa said nothing as she walked Marlene down the hallway. The little sneak had been eavesdropping! Marlene was such a smart kid. Very observant.

"No, sweetie," she replied as she helped the young girl take out her pink ribbon and hair tie. Hopefully that settled it. She guided Marlene into her room, which was hers-alone now that Tifa allowed Denzel to take Cloud's old office for himself.

Marlene sat thoughtfully as she brushed out her hair. Tifa helped her change into her pajamas and climb into bed. "Sleep tight, sweetie," she said as she kissed her forehead.

"Tifa?" Marlene's little voice rang out as Tifa clicked off the light.

"Mm?" she had her hand on the doorknob.

"Is it Reno?"

"Good night, Marlene," Tifa offered as she closed the door shut.

She paused to hover outside momentarily, chewing her thumbnail before making her way back downstairs.

* * *

_To be continued…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cloud's a good guy, he's just lost. Grief turns people into shells of their former selves. He'll find his happy ending when the time is right.


	5. Offering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These two..  
> They just can't leave well enough alone.

After tucking Marlene into bed, Tifa returned to a tense scene unfolding before her eyes: Ludwig's massive form had moved from his prior position bellied up to the bar, and was now hovering over the table that four Turks currently occupied. His size rivaled only Barret’s in sheer muscle and height. Ludwig was quite the character; He resembled both Barret and Cid with his foul mouth and memorable mannerisms. 

Upon further inspection, the intimidating ironworker’s barstool had been tipped over, and most other customers had already fled the scene, save for a few faithful patrons who wanted to see a fight. That, or they were simply too drunk to move, let alone care about what was unfolding in the middle of Tifa’s beloved establishment.

Yuffie stood in a ready stance behind Ludwig, her serving tray held behind her back, set to be utilized as weapon in lieu of her shuriken if the occasion called for it. The Turks were standing with their own weapons drawn –All except for Reno, who had remained dutifully seated, sipping his whiskey and soda, head cocked to the side while appraising the large man in front of him. He sat quietly, nonchalant, his arm slung over the back of his chair as he listened to Ludwig's drunken tirade.

"—still acting like you're worth shit! My cuz died because of you scum fucks! How many innocent lives have you shills – you, you,” he was pointing his fingers now, “you and the whole goddamned Shinra Electric Power Company destroyed?? How come so many people died when the meteor came and you Shinra cronies got to live, huh?! Carrying on like nothin' ever happened… Collecting your paychecks. I guess you’re okay with that money, huh, even with the blood of innocent civilians on it," as he spat on the floor.

"Ludwig," Tifa called out, trying her best to calm the proverbial bull in her blessed little knick-knack shop.

He turned towards her now, his eyes clouded, "TIFA—" he held his hands before him in a pleading fashion, "How can you let these– these MURDERERS in your bar?! Don't you remember that fucker right there-" he pointed a large, damning digit directly at the flame-haired Turk, "dropped the fucking PLATE on our home? He DROPPED THE FUCKING PLATE on Seven! I don't care what anyone else says. It was him, that shifty little fucker right there, and everyone knows it!” Ludwig was practically heaving now, “He shitcanned your bar! Your home! Killed people! Women and children, we all saw it on the news! And now you let him waltz right in here and you serve him and you act like none of it ever fucking happened?!" 

Fancy that: The inebriated man was shouting what her conscience had been screaming at her since Costa del Sol. It was the truth, and she couldn’t deny it any longer.

Ludwig was more than ready for a brawl. Tifa knew better, though. She knew this was a fight that he wouldn’t win, and she had to figure out a way to diffuse this situation. Fast.

Reno threw back the rest of his whiskey before standing to toss some gil on the table. He didn’t dare look in her direction. 

Why wasn’t he looking at her…?

"Yo,” he broke his silence, “if I knew that dropping some serious metal on a shitty part of town nearly five fuckin' years ago was gonna ruin my night, I’d have just stayed home. There’s bound to be something better on cable than this dickheaded drama right here," he chided before sliding his mag rod out from its concealed holster in his sleeve, propping it against his shoulder, ready to strike down anyone who dared to challenge Reno of The Turks.

His cruel statement had stung Tifa, hard. It looked like she was getting riled up now, too. It's not that she forgot what Reno did to Sector Seven and all of the innocent people who lived there. She simply forced herself to move past it in hopes that maybe he had repented for what he did, and maybe, just maybe, he had reformed his terrible ways. After all, the Turks had helped AVALANCHE during the Geostigma and Sephiroth Clone crisis. She guessed she was just hopeful, naïve in that way, because if she didn’t have hope she had nothing at all.

Reno took a step towards his challenger, sizing him up. However, he was swiftly interrupted when a barstool whipped in between his body and the behemoth that didn’t exactly have a strong affinity for him at the moment. The piece of furnishing flew right by Reno's head, whipping his fiery red hair before shattering into itty-bitty fragments against the wall. As the dust from the pulverized object settled, a few shocked gasps could be heard bouncing off the walls, as well as an unceremonious "HOLY SHIT!" from an unsuspecting male sitting at the end of the bar. The poor soul had to dodge a flying stool leg like it was a piece of shrapnel.

"Everybody --OUT OF MY BAR!!" Tifa hollered while moving to throw a low table next. 

She was met with glares of shock and awe.

"NOW!"

All remaining customers -save for Ludwig and The Turks- made a mad dash for the door, blowing out of dodge, leaving a few more tipped barstools in their wake. Yuffie held the serving tray against her chest, holding a breath to see what would happen next. She didn’t want it to go down like this, but if she had to throw down she most certainly would. However this was Tifa’s domain, so Tifa called the shots.

Reno shirked past an unmoving Ludwig, unfazed by Tifa’s outburst as he placed his hands in his pockets, making his way over to her now. She had set the table down, crossing her arms in a fit as he sauntered up like the asshole she knew him to be.

"Sorry for the trouble," he drawled as he drew closer. "It’s a shame, I was hoping talk to you tonight. Had an offer for you, was hoping to go over it," as he walked past her to push his way out the door. “ ‘Nother time, yo,” he offered over his shoulder as he walked out.

Tifa moved to hug herself, her demeanor softening as the rest of the Turks followed suit. 

Rude adjusted his tie before letting out a small cough, "Sorry for the Ruckus. It won’t happen again." 

Elena ignored her, and the other blonde looked her up and down in disgust, slamming the door as they filed out behind their superior. Tifa spied Reno through the window, lighting a cigarette under a street lamp as his companions joined him, pushing him along to their next destination, wherever that may be…

Yuffie, Tifa, Ludwig, and a shattered barstool were all that remained inside of 7th Heaven, formerly of Sector 7.

"Goodnight Ludwig," Tifa took the man’s large, calloused hand in hers, pulling his wobbly, bulky frame towards the exit. "The last bus should be coming by soon. I suggest you get on and go home. Straight home,” she insisted as she hustled him out. With that, she slammed the door in his confused face, bolting it shut and drawing the blinds. She stood for a minute with her hand against the door, hanging her head in exhaustion, wondering what else could possibly go wrong tonight.

"So," Yuffie broke the silence, prompting the older girl to turn towards her now. Tifa crossed her arms again before leaning back against the door, exhaling a steady puff of air that blew her tousled bangs from her face. 

"Reno wanted to talk to you tonight, huh?” The Ninja wiggled her eyebrows, “He had an offer for you, huh?"

An empty beer bottle whipped by Yuffie's head and connected with the wall, which made the playful ninja squeal with nervous laughter.  
__________________________________________

After they cleaned up what was left of shattered furniture, Tifa and Yuffie broke down the rest of the bar for the night. They were seated together in companionable silence, sharing a bottle of plum wine in a corner booth. The house lights were turned down low, save for the overhead lamp of the booth they occupied. Soft music played on the jukebox in the background as the girls sat in exhaustion (Saving the world? Cake. Running a successful business? That was a different story entirely). 

Yuffie counted her tips before throwing back her third cup of wine, "A cool G! Not bad… Too bad the turkey knuckleheads forced us to close early. I was on a roll tonight! Momma needs some new materia… I wonder how early the shop down the street opens. You think they have any gravity? Mine cracked when I equipped it to my fan. I just knew it was two-bit! Got it from some shyster near Gongaga..."

Tifa sat back to sip her own cup of sweet wine, enjoying the warming sensation it provided while soothing her frayed nerves in the process. Ignoring Yuffie’s usual materia-talk, she cut right to the chase: 

"What the heck happened, anyway? I was only gone for ten minutes," she placed her elbows on the table, resting her forehead in one hand. How had it all gone so wrong so fast? She was having such a good night, too. Up until that point….

So much for nothing negative coming from her ill-timed tryst with a Turk…

"Dunno really. I took the turkey’s orders and went over to the bar. When I was filling ‘em up I noticed Luddy getting antsy – you know like talking to himself and stuff, so I figured he was pretty much donezo. I went back over and gave ‘em their drinks, but then I turned around and walked straight into a wall –ya know- big 'ol Luddy. That guy is a straight up shit brick house! Then he started yelling like a total jerk and stuff - so not cool - and that's when you showed up. And that’s when chairs started flying!" Yuffie fell back with laughter, giggling as she poured herself some more of the amber-colored wine.

"Oh yeah. The stool…" Tifa mused and giggled to herself a little bit. "Did you find out who she was?" 

Yuffie didn't have to ask. She knew Tifa was referring to the “New Turk”.

"Nah," she sat up. "I didn't catch her name, and she wasn't so close to Reno this time around. From the looks of it she seemed annoyed with him."

Their conversation was interrupted by a soft knock at the door, prompting both girls to perk up at the same time. An outline of a shadow could be seen on the other side of the blinds, and Tifa only needed one guess to figure out who was lurking on the other side.

"Want me to get it? Or should we just pretend we're not here?" Yuffie asked in a hushed voice.

"Would you mind answering?" Tifa responded with a tinge of weariness in her voice.

Yuffie nodded, stood up, and stealthily made her way over to the door, unbolting it partially before peering out into the warm night.

"Back for more, eh?" Tifa overheard her friend confirming her suspicions. “I won’t make you answer the password. You just need to behave so we don’t have any more incidents, ya got it?”

Yuffie turned to Tifa with a big grin before dramatically opening the door wide, revealing a sheepish-looking Reno leaning against the doorframe.

Tifa smiled to herself before turning her attention to the corner wall. "I thought I threw you out," she reiterated, teasing the Turk as she counted her earnings.

"I'm like a stray cat, yo. I always come back for more," he teased back, still lingering in the doorway with his hands in his pockets. His statement, however innocuous it may have seemed, caused a slight tingle of excitement to form in the pit of her tummy.

The Turk slowly ventured inside as Yuffie locked the door behind him, before heading towards the stairs up to the apartment. 

"Well, my darling children," she began with a yawn, "I've had enough excitement for tonight. I'm heading to b-e-d, bed." She began her ascent but halted momentarily, turning on her heel to point a haughty finger at Tifa’s back, "No more flying chairs! I need to get my bee-auty rest, understood?"

It’s a wonder Tifa didn’t wake the kids with her antics. Maybe she did. Maybe it didn’t even matter. They’d dealt with much worse over the years…

"…sixty, seventy" Tifa raised her right hand, never skipping a beat, " –No more chairs – eighty, ninety…" as she continued to count her Gil without sparing a glance at either of the other people in the room.

"Good. Nitey-nite!" Yuffie seemed pleased with her answer before launching herself up the stairs, two steps at a time because Ninja’s don’t have time for stairs.

"Night,” Tifa said softly, waiting for the inevitable. The door closed and now she was alone with the big bad wolf.

Reno hastily plopped down into the booth across from the bartender who kicked him out. Out of sheer habit, he reached into the breast of his suit jacket to extract a beat-up-looking pack of cigarettes, as well as his trusty butane lighter with the Shinra symbol etched into it. He lit up a smoke as he watched this lovely woman in front of him counting her cash, writing down notes on a supply list as she went along. She scribbled on a notepad: '1 tall stool, 1 dining table, multi-colored chalk for specials board, glass cleaner' as she sipped some more wine.

“You sure know how to hustle, girl,” he quipped as the cash and coins piled up in front of him.

She didn’t respond, rather, continued counting without further interruption. Tifa felt his intense, interrogator’s gaze studying her, which only served to make her nervous. She had to backtrack, recounting her last stack of cash as he puffed on his cigarette.

It was a warm summer night, and Tifa donned one of her signature miniskirts and a white midriff short sleeve tops to work tonight. Typically she dressed a bit more conservative, but ending her relationship with Cloud resulted in spicing up her wardrobe a bit. She wore a little bit of makeup and spritzed some perfume before work. She donned a belt with some embellishments and simple jewelry, a silver necklace and dangling earrings. It felt good to feel pretty again. 

Reno reached across the table for an ashtray, "I never took you for a sake drinker, Lockhart. You seem more of a ‘fruity umbrella drink’ kinda gal," he noted while ashing his cigarette before taking another drag. “Lord knows you drank enough of ‘em on the coast.”

Jerk.

Tifa finished counting her Gil before taking another sip. "I like the warm feeling it gives you. A wine buzz is much more pleasant than a liquor buzz. A liquor buzz can turn into a spiral pretty quick," she said as while gently placing her glass on the table. "Before you know it you wake up next to a stranger and a pounding headache and trench mouth and lots and lots of regrets."

"’sat so?" Reno leaned forward puffing a few more times before snuffing out his smoke, pushing the ashtray aside to fold his hands on the table in front of him, "I wake up with regrets every day, babe.” He looked Tifa dead in the eye, causing her breath to hitch, "Your buddy earlier, that big guy who decided that I didn't belong here…" 

"-Ludwig," she interrupted him.

"Yeah," he continued. "Ludwig. Nice guy, a real sweetheart,” his acrid undertone caught her off-guard, “He had a point. We- I did some pretty fucked up things back in the day. I never cared much about right or wrong back then. Was just following orders, ya know, and I was an angry kid. An angry kid who did some pretty shitty things-"

Tifa cut him off again, not exactly wanting to go down memory lane with him, "You said you had an offer for me,” she studied his handsome features, sensing her constitution cracking. 

He seemed unsure of what to make of her change in tone. “Yeah,” he leaned back, placing his hands behind his head as she separated her cash. Most of it went back into her main cash box, and a quarter of it went into her strongbox for savings.

“Well?” she looked him directly in the eye now after locking both boxes, pushing them aside, waiting for him to continue.

“Well,” he shifted around in his seat a bit, “well, well.”

“Out with it,” she crossed her arms, sitting back in her booth.

“You wanna get outta here?” he offered instead.

“And go where, exactly?” she narrowed her eyes. “I have kids to look after, you know.”

“I know a place,” he waved her statement aside, clearly disinterested in her domestic responsibilities. “Let the ninja protect ‘em. Put her to good use, yo.”

She considered his statement. He was offering her… what, exactly? A night out? A date? It was a little late for dinner and a movie.

He was right, though: Yuffie watched the kids often. And by watching the kids, she meant she got into trouble with them, but knew how to protect them from any real threats.

“What kind of place?”

“The nice kind,” he grinned, “I mean, it’s nothing compared to the opulence and splendor of the illustrious Seventh Heaven here, but hey, it’ll do.”

Tifa gave Reno some sort of look as she pulled out her PHS to text Yuffie that she was headed out, she would be back in the morning, and to call her if she needed anything. She snapped the device shut before shoving it into her back pocket.

“Shut the fuck up, Reno,” she said out of the side of her mouth as she grabbed some petty cash to shove in her pocket before standing.

“You know I love it when you talk to me that way,” Reno chuckled as he stood. “Shall we?” he motioned towards the door. 

“Yeah, yeah,” she didn’t quite know what kind of offer she was agreeing to, if any, but she was next to certain it would end up in the same type of way as the last time they were alone together. The thought made her heart race and blood pool at the pit of her tummy. Evidently she had become a slave to her own hormones...

The dutiful bartender made sure to lock everything up good and tight before turning to Reno with his arm outstretched. She cautiously took hold before following him wherever he planned on taking her. What she failed to do, however, was notice a familiar motorcycle parked across the street in the shadowy area, just beyond the glow of the streetlights.  
___________________________

They caught the 12:40am southbound train. Tifa leaned into her strange companion, still processing the evening leading up to her current situation. He smelled good. What else was new? And even though her buzz had worn off, she continued to feel an odd mixture of warmth and contentment in Reno’s presence. They didn't speak, rather, exchanged glances and little caresses, still unsure of how to act around each other. After what happened on the weekend prior, neither of them seemed to know what to do, what to say, how to proceed… Out of her own volition, Tifa took his free hand, studying his left palm, drawing lazy circles in his flesh with her fingertips. This elicited a growl of lighthearted frustration from him. In turn, an impish giggle slipped past her lips.

Reno leaned over to rest the side of his head atop hers, “Whassup, girl? How ya livin’?” He was more relaxed now, a pussycat indeed in her capable hands.

“Fine, just fine,” she dropped his hand into her lap as he flipped their grip, holding her hand in his own now. This particular action made her heart skip a beat. Cloud rarely held her hand. When was the last time she and Cloud held hands…?

“Been busy,” she continued.

“Yeahhh, same here,” he rubbed his cheek against her hair. “No rest for the wicked.” He gave her hand a light squeeze. 

She found it strange that they were so physically comfortable with each other now –a far cry from the way things used to be. Anyone watching them would see a young couple enjoying each other’s company. They’d be shocked to find out that they had been bitter enemies once upon a time. It was easy to pretend that they were ordinary people on this downbound midnight train. She almost didn’t want the ride to end.

“Your offer…?” she pressed the issue again.

Then, without warning, Reno leaned in to capture her open mouth with his expert lips. After the initial shock settled, she responded in-kind. They kissed deeply, tongues swirling, drowning in the other’s essence, trying to save one another from something they couldn't control. Thankfully the train car was nearly empty, so not many onlookers wouldn’t have been blindsided by their hasty PDA. Reno held the back of her neck, cradling her head, breaking the kiss to grab her wrist in his free hand, pulling her close to whisper harshly in her ear: 

"Been thinking about doing this for days now -was killing me to know that you were so damned close but I couldn't have you, Teef."

But before her muddled brain was given the opportunity to fire neurons in time to form a response, the train stopped. 

"We get off here," he said, looking up at the digital map that read ‘South Edge Station’, taking her by the hand and pulling her up behind him.

"Do we?" she said innocently as she leaned into him.

"Dirty girl," he smirked while leading them both onto the station platform and back out into the night.

They were definitely speaking each other’s language now.

The particular part of town that Reno had led her to was deserted at this hour. Tifa was unaccustomed to such empty streets since she lived in midtown where all the action was. She had only ever ventured to the south side of town a handful of times, and even then she was just passing through. South Edge was a less-developed area with many buildings still under construction. The silhouettes of giant cranes and partially constructed skyscrapers loomed in the distance as their footsteps echoed down the empty street. A few taxis and unmarked cars passed by from time to time, and the lingering air pollution gave the night sky an eerie orange glow, blotting out the few visible stars in the sky. The background noise that Tifa had been accustomed to since her return to the city had faded into a soft hum in the distance. Her quaint life seemed a thousand miles away…

They walked a few city blocks in silence before Reno halted in front of a nondescript-looking building. Everything looked the same around here: sleek skyscrapers and industrial buildings. He took Tifa by the hand to lead her off the sidewalk and down a short flight of stairs that revealed an underground establishment. Upon arrival, they were greeted by a large bouncer who allowed them enter with a short nod as soon as he recognized Reno. The bouncer also let out a loud whistle in appraisal of the Turk’s date.

"Alright, alright," Reno responded as he ushered Tifa into the private speakeasy. She couldn’t quite help herself as she flashed a smile back at the seemingly affable bouncer with the black suit and earpiece. He placed his hand over his heart in a silly display of an enamored man who saw something that was beyond his reach.

“Enjoy, playa,” he yelled after, which casued Reno to cringe.

"Something tells me that having a mamacita like you around is gonna draw some attention, yo," he chided.

"Good I hope?" 

"Well," he began, "let's just hope it's ain’t the kind of attention that will send any more chairs flyin’ tonight."

"Oh no,” she agreed, “we can’t have any more of that.”

The club was upscale and intimate. Warm golden lamps lined walls coated in a romantic red. The bar itself was ornately carved from deep mahogany. Everything about the place was plush and classy: Dim lights and soft jazz set the mood and romantic atmosphere. She took note that all of the liquor behind the bar was top shelf-only. Reno steered them both to a high top table, and she hopped up and took a seat.

"What'll it be?" he leaned on the table, leaning in to take her order with a grin.

“Dirty martini. Three fingers of gin," she smiled, holding up three lovely fingers for emphasis.

"You’re really speaking my language tonight, yo," he smirked before extracting his wallet from his coat pocket. "What happened to your stance on liquor? Change of heart, Lockhart?"

"Mmm I dunno," she leaned forward to place her toned arms on the table. "Hanging around you has rubbed off on my decision-making skills, it seems."

“Here’s hoping,” he chuckled as he headed to the bar.

Later…

The pair sat close to one another as they sipped on some seriously expensive drinks. Tifa leaned in as Reno moved to put an arm around her waist. She had to swat his other hand away a few times to retain her dignity in front of other members of this finer establishment that they had infiltrated together. Pretty much everyone had been staring openly at the good-looking couple from the moment they walked in.

"Do you bring all your girlfriends here?" she playfully prodded.

Reno set his drink down to rub the back of his neck, "Nooo, I only bring the classiest of hookers here." 

This warranted a harsh pinch to his side. 

"OW! –okay, Okay! Jeez, what's next? You gonna throw a table at me?" he teased as he tickled her ribs.

Tifa smiled in satisfaction, giggling before taking another sip of her martini. It was certainly strong; Speakeasy bartenders clearly didn't mess around, either.

"Honestly, though? I never brought anybody here," he continued. "Not even Rude. I like coming here on my own once in a blue moon. It's my happy place away from the boss and Mister President and all the other bullshit I get to deal with on the daily," he swirled his finger on the rim of his glass.

Tifa liked what she heard. Reno trusted her enough to let her in on one of his secrets. That had to count for something, right? She only hoped that he didn’t expect her to reciprocate by giving up any of her secrets. Also, he probably had every last ounce of dirt on her already. She had total confidence that Shinra had a file on her that was bursting at the seams, hypothetically speaking.

Reno absolutely insisted on placing his hand on her inner-thigh, and while that was a total turn-on for her, the high top table put their physical flirting on display for more dignified patrons in the lower cushioned seating to deal with.

"Hey, hey, it’s okay," Reno whispered as he nibbled her earlobe. He slid his hand up a little higher to graze his fingertips along her panties.

"Reno!" she pushed his hand away in embarrassment, adjusting her miniskirt that had rode up entirely too high. She was halfway through her Martini now and on the path to the hard liquor spiral that she had outright warned him about earlier in the night. Any more of this and she'd let him finger her right then and there for the entire bar to watch, heaven help her.

She grabbed his wrist before stating calmly, yet firmly, "I'd rather if you wait till we're alone to do this, Reno."

“Good,” he did his signature wrist flip move, grabbing both of her wrists now, holding them firm in a vice grip as he breathed down her neck. “You accept?”

She looked up at him with confusion in her eyes.

“My offer,” he stressed, “ -another night spent curling those pretty little toes of yours, if you’ll have me.”

Tifa realized quickly that she had accepted his offer without him even having to make it in the first place.

She just made a deal with the devil again.

_________________________________

Before long, Tifa found herself engaged in a heavy makeout session in an elevator. She and Reno were inside of his apartment building, which just so happened to be the building above the speakeasy. 

How convenient. 

The door chimed as they reached their destination, and the doors slid open as they fumbled into the hallway together. Reno grabbed her by her bicep, practically dragging her to his door. He inserted a key card that unlocked the door into a dim apartment, save for the low light above the kitchen sink to the right. He kicked the door shut and proceded to stalk the object of his desire into his living room.

"I figured I should let you know now: I plan on doing some vile things to you tonight, woman," he said as he pounded the side of his fist onto a dimmer switch on the wall, revealing a spacious living area with plush sofas, a large flat screen TV, and a beautiful view of the city through large panorama windows.

Tifa deliberated his offer: She was in too deep now to go back. She could be demure, allowing him to take the lead, or she could dive in head first, allowing herself to get swept away again.

She settled on the latter.

In one swift motion she pulled her shirt over her head, leaving her upper-half clad in a bikini-style white bra. 

Reno took a step closer, his eyes wide and pupils dilated. She wiggled out of her miniskirt to reveal panties to match, kicking off her ankle boots to stand before him in her lingerie, not daring to make a move until he did.

Reno didn’t speak, rather, backed her up into the corner of the sofa sectional while un-clasping his mag rod from his wrist, gingerly placing it on his glass coffee table in the process. She helped him discard his suit jacket and white button-up shirt as he proceeded to climb on top of her, moving to rub her breasts with both hands, pushing the fabric aside to reveal two perfect pink nipples just aching to be touched. Tifa gasped as he boldly swirled his tongue around one, then the other, stimulating each one with the tips of his thumbs as he moved between them. She held onto his wrists and mewled, whimpering his name under his onslaught of pure pleasure.

"These tan lines are really fuckin' hot," he breathed out as he roamed a greedy hand down her taut stomach to her panties. He rubbed her clit through damp fabric as she settled into the cushions, watching her face with stoic intention. Tifa flat-out moaned; Reno had set her entire body ablaze.

She watched his muscles work as his shoulders, back, and arms shifted below her abdomen. He had moved to crouch on the floor in front of her, spreading her thighs as she settled even further into the sectional. She could no longer see his face but ‘oooh’ she could feel him. His hot mouth settled on her wanting cunt, working over the fabric that separated his hot, invading tongue from her dripping bundle of flesh and nerves. Then, holy Shiva help her, he moved the fabric aside, proceeding to eat her out in a ravenous fashion, gripping her ass and hips to hold her steady as he fucked her with his mouth. She bucked gently into his eager tongue, unable to control her traitorous body under this bombardment of sheer sensation. Tifa grabbed blindly at a couch cushion, as well as the back of his head, gripping his fiery hair tight while he entered her with his fingers now, curling his digits to hit that special little spot. He stole a glance up at her, the object of his burning desire, inhaling a breath, his mouth dripping with her juices. 

Tifa nearly died right then and there.

"Three fingers," he smirked as he held up his free hand, showing his fingers to mimic her sultry drink order from earlier.

"Reno!" she threw a small cushion at his face, laughing.

"Now you're gonna get it," he didn’t even crack a smile now as he shifted his fingers to penetrate her further, relentlessly stimulating her body from the inside-out. He reached up with his free hand to slip a thumb into her mouth, her teeth grazing his flesh in feeble protest. 

“Don’t you bite me,” he warned, his tone darkening. 

That was new…

He removed his moistened thumb to play with one of her nipples, pulsing his fingers inside of her pussy, covering her cunt with his mouth again, tonguing her swollen clit until she felt like a dirty bomb set to detonate.

"Oooh! OOOOH!" she cried, clawing at his red mane while he pumped his fingers harder, faster, furious in their current endeavor.

"Come on Tifa," he demanded, "Goddamn you’re tight. Stop fighting it, just come for me.” 

She snapped.

A strangled cry escaped her mouth as Reno watched her come completely undone, shuddering and convulsing beneath him. She had a hard time focusing her vision -or even forming a coherent thought. He slid his soaked fingers out of her before hoisting her entire body up off the couch to throw her over his shoulder like a ragdoll.

"Hey!" she cried in confusion, still shaky. "What are you-?" 

She realized that he was carrying her down the hall before opening the door that led to his bedroom, unceremoniously dumping her on the bed before clicking on a few lamps. Tifa scrambled to sit upright, surveying the room around her: His bed was messy, un-made and it smelled like him -which only served to kick her already-heightened senses into overdrive. The bed was large enough for two (or more) people, covered in white bed sheets. There were nightstands on either side of the bed, both of which held small lamps. One nightstand was littered with magazines and receipts while the other held an empty glass, some loose gil, and a few pill bottles. A desk in the corner held a computer, some papers, and an assortment of weapons: a large blade, two handguns, a silencer and some ammo. A large swivel chair piled high with presumably dirty clothes sat near the desk. She noticed a large closet to her left and a dresser with a mirror opposite from the bed. The dresser held another lamp, some cologne, deodorant, and a small stack of books. The walls had been left undecorated save for a painting of a cityscape that hung on the wall above the bed.

Tifa took some steadying breaths, adjusting her bra before looking up at Reno -who had been unabashedly staring at her while she took in his dwellings. She bit her lip before shifting onto her hands and knees to crawl towards him. She curled her finger in a ‘come hither’ fashion, to which he readily complied. She balanced her knees on the edge of the bed to reach out and pull him close. She placed a soft kiss upon chest above his pounding heart while lightly trailing her nails along his ribs.

"Reno," she let out shakily. 

"Mm?" he replied.

"What are you gonna do to me?" she asked in tiny voice.

He grabbed her by the nape, gripping her thick hair as he brought her close, his other hand squeezing her hip as he seethed, "Yanno, Lockhart, I came this close to killing you once," he measured an inch with his finger and thumb, "-thought about tossing you over the cliff at Da Chao with your mouthy little ninja and that stupid fuckpig Corneo -may he rest in pieces." 

His azure eyes searched her sepia orbs for a response, to which she gave none. This revelation had completely startled her. She was speechless at his shift in demeanor.

"Wanted to see Strife suffer for all the piles of bullshit he made us clean up,” he pulled the hair at the nape of her neck tighter, causing her to wince. Her weakened, confused state prevented her from fighting back. “You were too damn gorgeous. Still are. I always kind of wanted you for myself yanno, even after the whole shit show above Seven, and lookie how that turned out for me," he grinned devilishly, baring his teeth as his face hovered millimeters above her own, his alcohol-tinged breath tickling her face.

Oh, she was playing a very dangerous game now. She came to the wolf’s den. Willingly.  
"How do you know that I'd just let you throw me off a cliff, Reno?” she challenged, her voice just above a whisper. “Even if you could, how do you know I wouldn't take you down with me?"  
Before she knew what was happening Reno flipped her body around, pinning her face-down into to the bed, tearing at her panties before sliding his fingers inside of her again, probing her still-wet, still-throbbing pussy. 

“I’ll tell you what I’m gonna do to you, Tifa,” he nearly growled. It seemed that all of his prior playfulness had swiftly exited the building. “I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk. No more back talk. I’m gonna ruin you for anybody else, that’s what. You hear me, Tifa?”

She heard his zipper come down as she braced herself for entry. His hands harshly gripped her ass and hips as he forced his way in and filled her with his cock entirely. He began to pump into her as she moaned loudly into a pillow, relishing his scent. She hated herself for letting it go this far, but her body continued to betray her common sense and decency. She’d let him go ahead ruin her. She was already beyond repair.

"Fuck yeah," he breathed as he grabbed her by the shoulder, pushing in deep, hooking an arm around her midsection to hoist her into an upright kneeling position. He moved her up and down on his cock, working her clit with one hand while he rubbed her breasts with the other, kissing and biting her neck with reckless abandon. Tifa was now confronted with her own reflection in his mirror. There was no denying that they looked absolutely perfect, melded together in fiery passion.

Reno pulled out swiftly to roughly reposition her body beneath him, proceeding to place his engorged cock between her ample breasts. The man was an acrobat in bed…

"You gonna do that thing I like?" he smirked, pushing the fabric of her bra to the side again, fully exposing both breasts to the open air, her nipples hardening in climate-controlled room. He rubbed her nipples with his thumbs as he pushed her breasts together around him, engulfing his swollen member in softness. 

Tifa felt mortified, yet compelled to comply, replacing his hands with her own as he began to pump his cock between her breasts, hovering over her chest as he deftly opened the drawer to his nightstand to extract a small bottle of lubricant. Without saying a word, he squirted some lube onto his cock, allowing it to drip into the valley between her breasts, creating slippery friction to work his cock a little easier. She caught the tip of him between her lips each time it popped up between her breasts, causing him to groan in blissful agony. She rubbed her breasts together, tightening them around his cock, teasing her lube-slicked nipples with her own fingertips as he moved faster. Everything around her intensified, and she ached for him to be back inside of her. 

Something told her that she wasn’t the only one who was going to be ruined for anyone else…

Sensing her distress, he moved to shift his body back down to settle between her thighs, dutifully lubing up his cock before entering her again, pushing her thighs back as far as they could possibly go. Tifa's toes touched above her head as Reno furiously pounded her into complete submission. His headboard banged against the wall while she screamed unintelligible words; they had both gone absolutely mad with lust. He fucked her relentlessly as she came once, then twice, and then a third time. She never even knew it was possible…! She whimpered from the brutal intensity, helpless against his unrelenting body and what is was doing to her.

"Holy fuck!" Reno gritted through clenched fangs as he finally came, holding her down as she wailed beneath him in wild ecstacy.

She felt the familiar hot liquid sensation as he emptied himself inside of her, his entire body quivering in sated pleasure, gritting his teeth with his eyes screwed shut. 

They remained still momentarily, sweaty and panting like wild animals. As Reno pulled out, his cum splattered and overflowed from her pussy, his cock coated in their combined cum. 

"Holy fuck," he stated again, a little more quietly as he collapsed in the sheets beside her. Didn’t know I had THAT in me," he laughed breathlessly as he pulled her close and kissed her head through damp hair. Through her fatigue, she was relieved that his playfulness had returned. 

"I think I love you, Tifa," he laughed to himself.

Her head was in a fog. What did he say? Everything was going dark again. The edges of her vision blurred.

This couldn’t be real. 

He wanted to kill her, he wanted to fuck her, he thought he was in love with her.

It was all a dream, right?

Sleep took Tifa before Reno had a chance to again. But if the past few nights had proven anything, he would follow her into her dreams, too.

To be continued…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around. I've had a very stressful year and I'm just getting back into the swing of writing and re-writes. As always, comments and kudos are much appreciated, but please be gentle. 
> 
> Oh and in case you haven't noticed, I write gratuitous sex scenes. 
> 
> It's all for you, my darling readers. You're welcome.
> 
> The story leads into a freedom-fighting plot soon, centered around our two lust-birds. Action and adventure will pick up with more smut sprinkled in, so get ready...! 
> 
> Love,  
> V

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and thanks for reading!  
> This opus was originally posted on FF.net and is going through major re-writes. I am posting is on AO3 to spread the story around and get some feedback. I was reluctant to do so for years because I'm not the best writer and all of my favorites on AO3 are absolutely amazing writers --I feel like it's hard to measure up. Anyhow, I hope any FFVII crackship fans who come across this work enjoy it as it progresses. I appreciate feedback but please be gentle. I have a heart, you see, and a heart can break so easily.
> 
> I support all ships and believe you should ship who you want to ship, and love who you want to love! It's all in good fun and for entertainment purposes only. Lets not take life so seriously, shall we? We're here for a good time, not a long time!
> 
> Love,  
> V


End file.
